


Exodus

by Commander_Owl



Series: O Święci Patroni... [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Fluff, Gangsters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl





	1. Pociągnij mnie za sobą. Pobiegnijmy!

Nigdy nie rozmawiali o takich sprawach jak wiara czy religia, jednak Kowboj był dziwnie pewien, że w sercu jego ukochanego nie ma miejsca dla żadnego boga. Owszem, może i ich gang szczycił się mianem Świętych i swego czasu obierali na swe kryjówki takie miejsca jak porzucony kościół czy budynek misji, jednak były to tylko dekoracje. Większość z podlegających im ludzi miała bardzo luźny stosunek do dekalogu, zaś sam Boss potrafił popełnić wszystkie siedem grzechów głównych w ciągu jednej nocy. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że swego rodzaju życie duchowe posiadał, w końcu uznawał takie ceremonie jak pogrzeby i traktował je z należytym szacunkiem, niespotykanym nawet u osób deklarujących się jako zagorzali katolicy. Tym niemniej, temat przekonań dotyczących nadnaturalnej natury świata jakoś nigdy w ich rozmowach nie wypłynął, może dlatego, że sam Major był tak bardzo hardcorowym ateistą, jak to tylko było możliwe – żaden niewidzialny gościu z góry nie będzie mu się rządził i mówił mu, co ma robić, co to, to nie. Dlatego też dawny ochroniarz był nieco zdziwiony, gdy przygotowując się do ceremonii pożegnania Gata, znalazł Kierownika siedzącego smętnie na balkonie i wpatrującego się z natchnionym wyrazem w powoli ciemniejące niebo.

– Coś się stało? – spytał, powoli do niego podchodząc.

– Jak sądzisz… – Fioletowe oczy wbiły w niego dziwnie smutne spojrzenie: – Czy oni… Są teraz razem?

– Kto?

– Johnny i Aisha.

Nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien mu powiedzieć. Osobiście nie podejrzewał, by coś takiego było możliwe, bowiem nadal nie był do końca przekonany co do istnienia nieśmiertelnej duszy, jednak też miał dziwne przeczucie, że nie jest to właściwa odpowiedź na tak postawione pytanie. Wprawdzie nie potrafił go okłamać, jednak też nie podejrzewał, że uzewnętrznianie swego krytycznego stosunku do życia po śmierci poprawiło mu humor.

– Myślę… – Powoli objął go ramieniem: – Że jeśli po śmierci gdziekolwiek wędrujemy, to oni tam właśnie są. I na pewno się odnaleźli. Po tym wszystkim… Zasłużyli sobie.

Najwyraźniej udało mu się podnieść Szefa na duchu, bowiem ten jedynie westchnął cicho i wtulił mu nos w ramię, zamierając w tej dziwnej pozycji na dłuższą chwilę. Nie, żeby Rudy miał mu to za złe – dobrze było czuć przy sobie jego ciepło i słyszeć powolny, spokojny oddech kogoś, kto mimo wszystko jeszcze chodzi po tym łez padole.

 


	2. Return to Steelport

Bez względu na to, jak skomplikowana by nie była zwichrowana psychika ich Przywódcy, można było bez trudu wymienić szereg rzeczy, które z całą pewnością go zdenerwują. W pierwszej kolejności należałoby wspomnieć przepisy ruchu drogowego, które zdaniem ich najwyższego rangą towarzysza zostały stworzone tylko i wyłącznie po to, by zatruwać mu życie. Na drugim miejscu bez pudła można było umieścić przechodniów, którzy wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi twardo trzymali się wspomnianych wcześniej regulacji, nawet kiedy widzieli nadjeżdżającego w swoją stronę pirata drogowego uzbrojonego w granaty. Na trzeciej pozycji _ex aequo_ plasowały się strzelanie do niego z wyrzutni rakiet oraz przybywanie bez zaproszenia na pogrzeb przyjaciół. A że właśnie te dwie rzeczy miały miejsce dosłownie przed chwilą, domyślenie się, w jakim obecnie Boss był nastroju, nie stanowiło najmniejszego bodajże wyzwania.

– Słonko, proszę, nie zabij nikogo. – Kowboj ostrożnie posadził go w łodzi: – A przynajmniej nie póki nie dotrzemy do barki Deckerów.

– Pamiętasz, co zrobiliśmy ostatniemu gnojkowi, który przeszkodził w pogrzebie bliskiej mi osoby? – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych nawet nie mówił, jedynie cedził przez zęby, starając się nimi nie zgrzytać.

– Zakopaliśmy go żywcem, nie mam sklerozy. – Major przewrócił oczami.

– Przysięgam ci, miłości życia mego, że skurwiel jebany, który odpowiada za _ten_ numer będzie błagał, żebym nie zrobił mu czegoś gorszego.

– Nie martw się, my cię raczej nie będziemy powstrzymywać. – Shaundi z dziwną zaciętością odbezpieczyła broń: – Pierce, daleko jeszcze?

– A co? Tak bardzo nie możesz się doczekać kolejnej dziewczyny w zespole? – Washington uśmiechnął się złośliwie, jak zwykle igrając z ogniem.

– Nie – odparła dawna hippiska. – Po prostu muszę kogoś zabić.

– Amen. – Dawny ochroniarz zdjął kapelusz i przycisnął go do piersi, żeby nie porwał go wiatr: – Tak nam dopomóż… Ktokolwiek się w ogóle chce z nami zadawać.

† † †

– Wiecie co? Trochę się jej boję. – Porucznik popatrzył za odpływającymi w siną dal ex hippiską oraz ich nowy nabytek w osobie byłej agentki FBI.

– Czemu? – Kowboj wyciągnął amunicję z bagażnika i przeładował broń: – Na pewno ma ciekawy umysł, ale bez przesady, w porównaniu z nami…

– Wiesz, gdybym był uprowadzoną przez przestępców młodą kobietą związaną jak prosię i pojawiliby się tuż obok mnie dwaj uzbrojeni po zęby faceci w ciuszkach sado-maso, ja bym się jednak choć odrobinę zaczął niepokoić. – Pierce popatrzył wymownie na ich odzież składającą się głównie ze skórzanych pasków: – Ale nie, ona zachowała wręcz kamienny spokój!

– Może u niej to norma? – Szef wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

– I o to mi właśnie chodzi. – Piosenkarz zasiadł na tylnym siedzeniom, pozostawiając dojechanie do celu w ich rękach: – Jeśli komuś takie rzeczy się przytrafiają na porządku dziennym, to ja się, kurwa, takiej osoby boję.

– Myślę, że powinieneś być bardziej elastyczny. – Kierownik zignorował ostrzegawcze chrząknięcie swego zastępcy i zajął miejsce za kierownicą.

– Nie, nie powinienem. Głównie dlatego, że jak zwykle musiałeś w niewinne zdanie wsadzić podtekst.

– Ty takie rzeczy na szczęście robisz nieświadomie. – Major bezceremonialnie otworzył drzwi i wyciągnął swego zwierzchnika zza kółka, powalając go tym samym na ziemię.

– I jeszcze muszę z wami jechać do burdelu. – Washington wyglądał tak, jakby miał sobie zaraz podciąć żyły: – Co ja takiego w życiu zrobiłem, że padło właśnie na mnie?!

– Widocznie czymś sobie zasłużyłeś. – Rudowłosy gangster wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, po czym popatrzył na ich wodza: – Wstajesz?

– Nie wstaję! Tak będę leżał!

– Powiedzcie mi, że macie w schowku jakąś gorzałę, bo na trzeźwo nie wytrzymam z wami tej wycieczki. – Pierce ukrył twarz w dłoniach: – Jak matkę kocham, następnym razem to Shaundi z wami jedzie na takie akcje, ja zwyczajnie nie wyrabiam.

† † †

Kowbojowi trudno było powstrzymać się przed złośliwym uśmiechem na widok zbolałej miny Porucznika, kiedy we trzech plątali się po „Słowie Bezpieczeństwa” w poszukiwaniu managera lokalu. Nieszczęsny piosenkarz wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie przeżywał najgorsze chwile swego życia (a przecież należało pamiętać o enigmatycznym epizodzie z wielkim golasem w roli głównej), choć trzeba było oddać mu sprawiedliwość i zaznaczyć, iż za wszelką cenę starał się nie wymiękać. W sumie zasługiwał na odrobinę współczucia, a nawet moralnego wsparcia, jednak na nieszczęście samego zainteresowanego, obserwowanie jego męczarni było o wiele zabawniejsze niż niesienie mu pomocy. Zwłaszcza, że zdawali się trafiać na coraz bardziej i bardziej wyuzdanych klientów, których fetysze zdawały się doprowadzać Washingtona do czarnej rozpaczy.

– W sumie mógłbym tu zamieszkać. – Boss zatrzymał się na chwilę, by przyjrzeć się prezentowanej na ścianie pokaźnej kolekcji dildosów: – Choć zmieniłbym tapety.

– Naprawdę? – Muzyk popatrzył na niego z podszytym grozą niedowierzaniem: – Kolor ścian jest _jedynym_ , co ci tutaj przeszkadza?!

Drugi po Bogu na chwilę obrócił się ku niemu, najpierw z pełnym braku zrozumienia zmieszaniem patrząc na swój mocno eksponujący klatę, niemalże kompletny strój S&M, a następnie na otaczające ich sprzęty jak jeden mąż stylizowane na fallusy. Pierce najwyraźniej pojął aluzję, bowiem jedynie westchnął ciężko i ze zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy ruszył dalej by kontynuować poszukiwania. Rudowłosy kryminalista parsknął cicho, napawając się tak zmaltretowaniem ich ulubionej gwiazdy muzyki popularnej, jak i bezgranicznym zdumieniem malującym się na obliczu jego ukochanego.

– Co mu tutaj nie odpowiada? – Przywódca Świętych nachylił się ku niemu konspiracyjnie: – Nie bawią go takie klimaty?

– Ani trochę – odparł, ciągnąc go za sobą na korytarz.

– … To jak on z _nami_ wytrzymuje?

– Cały czas mnie to zastanawia. – Wzruszył ramionami: – Wychodzi mi, że po prostu postradał rozum i jedzie jedynie siłą rozpędu.

† † †

– Twój kolega chyba powinien się trochę zrelaksować. – Zimos z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy popatrzył w za odchodzącym w siną dal Porucznikiem: – Wygląda na… Spiętego.

– Przejdzie mu – rzucił Kowboj i usiadł za kierownicą. – To dopiero połowa baletów.

Alfons ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową i wreszcie wyciągnął sobie z tyłka wepchnięty tam ogon, co nieco Szefa zasmuciło – bardzo był ciekaw, jak się z czymś takim siada i miał szczerą nadzieję, że będzie miał szansę podobne widowisko podziwiać. Niestety, ich nowy towarzysz najwyraźniej w świecie nie miał zamiaru znosić chłostającego jego uda i pośladki włosia, przez co droga do zamieszkiwanego przez dawnego zapaśnika kasyna stała się o wiele mniej rozrywkowa.

Na miejscu szczęśliwie okazało się, że ten wieczór da się jednak uratować, bowiem Kierownik miał niezwykle przyjemną sposobność do wymordowania oddziału Luchadorów oraz załatwienia paru Brutali. To ostatnie niezmiernie ubawiło Olega, który z całkiem zrozumiałych względów żywił do swych upośledzonych umysłowo klonów ogromną (ha, ha) niechęć. _Summa summarum_ , mimo braku instruktażu co do poruszania się z korkiem analnym w kształcie ogona był to całkiem udany wieczór.

Jedyną osobą, która zdawała się gonić w piętkę, był Pierce, którego spotkali tuż po powrocie do apartamentu. Piosenkarz-gangster-celebryta siedział na krześle, obserwując spode łba pracującą na laptopie Kinzie, jednak dopiero ich widok sprawił, że mało nie spadł na podłogę. Jego wzrok najpierw padł na obcisłe gatki Angela, potem na skórzane kreacje Szefa i Kowboja, po czym spoczął na Zimosie, a konkretniej na zaciskach na jego sutkach, które najwyraźniej w świecie dopiero teraz zauważył. Wszyscy zainteresowani czekali na jakąś nieco bardziej histeryczną reakcję niż tylko gapienie się na nich jak wół na malowane wrota, ale niestety nic podobnego nie miało miejsca. Washington po prostu z godnością wstał i bez słowa wyszedł, pozostawiając swych towarzyszy samym sobie.

– Ktoś wie, co go ugryzło? – Przywódca Świętych popatrzył wyczekująco na zgromadzonych.

– Nie ważne. Nie zrozumiesz. – Shaundi westchnęła ciężko i zdmuchnęła pył z piłowanych właśnie paznokci: – Po prostu daj mu ze dwa dni wolnego.

– Może podeślę mu jakiś towar? – zaproponował Zimos. – Pracowała kiedyś dla mnie śliczna Rosjanka, cycuszki i dupcia że palce lizać, tylko trochę mocno umięśniona. Namierzenie jej nie powinno być trudne…

– Czemu nie. – W oku Majora błysnął dziwny sadyzm: – Może być zabawnie.

– To daj mu TRZY dni wolnego. – Pani Porucznik odłożyła wreszcie pilniczek i wstała z kanapy: – Co najmniej.

 


	3. Nie budźcie ze snu, nie rozbudzajcie ukochanej

Były takie noce, kiedy należało Bossa zwyczajnie zostawić w spokoju. Na przykład kiedy siadał sam w pokoju i wyciągał z zapasów butelkę tak bardzo znienawidzonej przez siebie whiskey, po czym z ponurą determinacją opróżniał ją łyk po łyku. Nikt nigdy nie pytał, dlaczego to robi, jednak nie było to potrzebne – wszyscy i tak znali powód. Były nim imiona ludzi, którym nie udało się z nimi pozostać i musieli odejść. Aisha, która nigdy nie powinna była stracić życia, bo przecież i tak udawała martwą. Carlos, który padł o wiele za wcześnie, by poznać smak życia Świętego. Gat, który przetrwał wszystko. Prawie wszystko…

Istniała niepisana zasada, głosząca, że takie noce były czasem zawieszenia broni i pokoju. Nikt nie organizował żadnych wypadów, akcji, rozbojów, słowem, nie działo się nic. Pozwalali swojemu umiłowanemu wodzowi w spokoju opłakiwać utraconych przyjaciół, przy czym często sami również pogrążali się w graniczących z żałobą rozmyślaniach. Nagle w całym mieście zapadała niepokojąca, wręcz nienaturalna cisza, której nikt poza Świętymi nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Porucznik zawsze stawiał sobie za punkt honoru osobiście dopilnować, by chłopaki zachowywali się jak ludzie i do tej pory zawsze mu się to udawało, dokładnie tak jak i tym razem.

Jedyną osobą, która nie wydawała się być przygnębiona, był Kowboj, jednak on miał niemożliwą do zwalczenia tendencję do ukrywania tak swych emocji, jak i przemyśleń. Jego radość oraz złość wyglądały niemalże identycznie i jedynie Szef był w stanie zgadnąć, jaki jego zastępca ma aktualnie humor. A że chwilowo ich prywatny Ojciec Chrzestny nie był w stanie nawet utrzymać się w fotelu, nikt nie potrafił ocenić nastroju obdarzonego minimalną mimiką gangstera.

– Już wystarczy… – Rudowłosy przestępca pochylił się nad swoim ukochanym i zabrał mu pustą butelkę: – Wystarczy na dziś.

– Mogłem go uratować… – wymamrotał ich umiłowany wódz, nie wykazując bodajże minimalnego protestu przeciwko odbieraniu mu szkła, co było nawet dobrym znakiem. – Gdybym tylko nie prowadził tak fatalnie… Dogoniłbym ich… Musiałem go zabić, już nic…

– Wiem. – Dawny ochroniarz bez trudu wziął go na ręce i lekko nim zakołysał, jakby nie trzymał w objęciach śmiertelnie groźnego kryminalisty tylko przestraszone dziecko: – Zrobiłeś, co się dało. Nie zadręczaj się już.

– On mógł… Gdybym…

– Pierce, pomóż mi z nim, zamiast gapić się jak ciele na malowane wrota. – Obdarzone pionowymi źrenicami, intensywnie zielone oczy wbiły w niego swe przewiercające człowieka na wylot spojrzenie: – Czy zamierzasz tam sterczeć cały wieczór?

– Czekam, aż się z nim ruszysz. – Oderwał się od framugi i ruszył w stronę schodów: – Nie jestem odźwiernym, żeby całą noc przy klamce stać.

Nie chodziło tylko o to, że martwił się o ich Kierownika – zawsze należało się niepokoić, gdy ten człowiek spotykał na swej drodze nawet piwo – po prostu… W pewien sposób go podziwiał. Większość ludzi, kiedy stawała na czele jakiejkolwiek organizacji, zażarcie dążyła do tego, by nie pokazywać innym swoich słabości i starała się je ukrywać nawet przed swoimi najbliższymi współpracownikami. Z kolei Najświętszy Spośród Świętych miał dokładnie gdzieś, czy ktoś uzna go za zbyt miękkiego. Nie zamierzał udawać twardziela, kiedy nie miał na to ochoty, a jeśli ktoś postanowiłby mu z tego powodu docinać, cóż, lepiej dla takiego idioty byłoby nigdy się nie narodzić. A przynajmniej od samego początku być szpetnym, bo te paznokcie potrafiły dokonać straszliwych zniszczeń. Dość, że gdy Rzeźnik ze Stilwater popadał w podsycane procentami stany nostalgii i melancholii, Washington zawsze starał się znaleźć chwilę, by go poobserwować i przypomnieć sobie, że ten niebezpieczny niczym rozjuszony niedźwiedź sukinkot jest również zwykłym człowiekiem oraz, co więcej, uważa ich za lojalnych przyjaciół, którzy nie wykorzystają nadarzającej się okazji, by go zepchnąć z piedestału. Przed wstąpieniem do gangu nikt nigdy nie obdarzył go podobnym zaufaniem i, mimo dramatycznych okoliczności, Porucznik cieszył się nim jak małe dziecko.

† † †

Major ostrożnie położył półprzytomnego Szefa na łóżku i usiadł obok niego, wreszcie zdejmując z głowy swój firmowy kapelusz. Ciężko mu było patrzeć na ten ogrom smutku, który zżerał jego ukochanego od środka, ale też wiedział, że niewiele może na chwilę obecną z tym zrobić zrobić. Wszystko, co mogło w tej sytuacji zostać powiedziane, przekazał mu już dawno, dawno temu i, mimo najszczerszych starań, nie wymyślił od tamtej pory żadnych nowych słów pocieszenia. Inna sprawa, że słowa chyba nie mogły nic w tej sytuacji wskórać. Bo jak niby dźwiękami naprawić tak ogromną krzywdę?

_Za każdym razem, gdy już mu się udawało ustawić jako dzwonek coś w miarę sensownego, Kierownik ukradkiem podkradał mu komórkę i zmieniał wybraną przezeń melodię na coś tak okropnego, że aż trudno było wytrzymać. Walka z tym procederem dawała skutki odwrotne do zamierzonych, w związku z czym Kowboj w którymś momencie zwyczajnie się poddał i pozwalał temu postrzeleńcowi robić z jego telefonem, co mu się żywnie podoba, choć za każdym razem, gdy tylko ktoś do niego dzwonił, miał ochotę wyrwać mu wszystkie dredy i mopa zrobić._

– _Tak? – mruknął, z niezadowoleniem patrząc na nasilającą się za oknem ulewę._

– _Potrzebuję cię. – Po drugiej stronie niewyraźny szept mieszał się z coraz bardziej nasilającym się deszczem: – Proszę, przyjedź po mnie._

_Wiele razy słyszał w głosie swego zwierzchnika coś na kształt melancholii, może nawet smutku, jednak jeszcze nigdy nie było w nim tak głębokiej i przejmującej rozpaczy. Z miejsca zaczął mieć jak najgorsze przeczucia i zaczął biec do garażu, wciąż przyciskając słuchawkę do ucha._

– _Gdzie jesteś?_

– _Nie wiem. Proszę, przyjedź…_

– _Zarz cię znajdę. – Nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobi, ale był pewien, że musi mu się udać: – A zanim się zgubiłeś, to gdzie byłeś?_

– _Przy dokach._

– _Nie ruszaj się. Zaraz po ciebie przyjadę._

_Aż do tej pory, ani razu nie trzęsły mu się ręce. Czy komuś wbijał nóż w plecy, czy strzelał z ukrycia do swego przeciwnika, zawsze pozostawał niewzruszony i nie dawał się ponieść żadnym emocjom. Teraz jednak, gdy wchodził w każdy kolejny zakręt, czuł jak jego zaciśnięte na kierownicy dłonie zaczynają drżeć, zaś ściśnięte narastającą zgrozą serce podskakuje mu aż do przełyku. Coś się stało. Coś bardzo, ale to bardzo **złego** spadło na tego do tej pory niepokonanego mężczyznę i go powaliło na kolana. Do tej pory Rudy sądził, że nic takiego nie może się przydarzyć, jednak właśnie się okazało, iż był w błędzie i teraz kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Jak ma pomóc stanąć na nogi komuś, kto nawet po eksplozji jachtu zaledwie się otrzepał i jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszył naprzód?_

_Na całe szczęście znalezienie ich umiłowanego lidera nie okazało się być tak trudne, jak podejrzewał – w gruncie rzeczy Przywódca Świętych nie oddalił się od doków na tyle, by poszukiwania trwały więcej niż piętnaście minut. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że przedstawiał sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy – dumny, zawsze noszący głowę uniesioną wysoko wojownik siedział teraz w błocie i tępym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w swoje umazane brązową mazią buty, trzymając w bezwładnych rękach pistolet. Koło niego stała mocno poobijana, lekko dymiąca bryka Bractwa, do której zderzaka za pomocą łańcucha był przymocowany… Ktoś. Kimkolwiek jeszcze niedawno był, teraz zmienił się w broczącą poczerniałą krwią pulpę mięsa, w której z trudem można było rozpoznać ludzkie szczątki._

– _Co się stało? – Klęknął przy Bossie na jedno kolano, starając się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę: – Kto to jest?_

– _To Carlos – odparł ciemnoskóry gangster, wciąż nie podnosząc głowy._

– _Kurwa – syknął. – Co oni… Co się stało? Albo dobra, nie mów. Później pogadamy, na razie trzeba się stąd zabrać, to nie jest nasz teren._

_Mimo braku kooperacji ze strony swego ukochanego, ostatecznie udało mu się wepchnąć go do samochodu i przypiąć pasami do siedzenia. Ze zwłokami poległego Porucznika miał trochę więcej kłopotów, jednak po kilku minutach szarpaniny jakoś mu się go udało załadować, choć w zaszczycie przypadła mu jazda bagażnikiem._

_Po drodze milczeli obaj – jeden zapadł się zbyt głęboko w siebie, by być w stanie wykrztusić **cokolwiek** , drugi zaś chwilowo nie miał ani zamiaru, ani też serca wyciągać z niego żadnych zeznań. Wiedział, że to nie jest najlepszy moment na rozmowę, zwłaszcza na tak poważny temat, jednak też nie potrafił się oprzeć wrażeniu, że im dłużej ta cisza trwa, tym trudniej mu będzie ją później przerwać. Tym niemniej, niewiele mógł z tym zrobić, przynajmniej do chwili, w której znajdą się w jakimś bezpieczniejszym miejscu._

– _Gdybym… – Kierownik odezwał się niespodziewanie. – Gdybym tylko potrafił lepiej prowadzić…_

– _O czym ty mówisz? – Popatrzył na niego z niepokojem._

– _Nie byłem w stanie dobrze wycelować. Oni wciąż jechali i jechali, a ja pudłowałem, słysząc, jak chłopak coraz ciszej krzyczy. – Jego głos był dziwnie monotonny, niemalże nieludzki: – Kiedy ich wreszcie dogoniłem, było już za późno._

– _Dlaczego po mnie nie zadzwoniłeś?_

– _Nie było czasu. Nie dotarłbyś… To się działo tak szybko. – Szef wreszcie się poruszył i obrócił w jego stronę, jednak jego zwykle pełne życie oczy pozostawały matowe i puste: – Musiałem go zastrzelić. Już nic nie mogłem zrobić._

– _Wiem. Widziałem, jak wygląda. – Pokiwał głową: – Ale to nie twoja wina, że tak skończył. To te dranie wlekli go po ulicach jak psa, ty po prostu nie pozwoliłeś mu się męczyć._

– _Musiałem go zastrzelić. – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych znów zaczął zapadać się w siebie: – Bo nie dogoniłem ich dość szybko…_

_Kowboj nie mógł mu na to pozwolić. Nie mógł dopuścić, by te myśli zbyt głęboko wrosły w jego umysł, by zniszczyły coś tak unikalnego i cennego. Z determinacją wpadł w kontrolowany poślizg i zjechał na pobocze, po czym, zanim jeszcze samochód porządnie się zatrzymał, złapał swego mężczyznę za ramiona, obracając go na nowo ku sobie. Gdy jednak zauważył, iż fioletowe oczy jedynie patrzą w jego kierunku, lecz go nie widzą, uderzył swego kochanka w twarz, przywracając mu świadomość._

– _A teraz mnie, kurwa, posłuchaj, bo się nie będę powtarzał – warknął, wpijając mu palce w mokre od deszczu barki. – Tak, prowadzisz jak ostatnia pizda i nic tego nie zmieni, choćbyś nawet sprzedał diabłu swoją zasraną duszę. Ale nie odpowiadasz za śmierć Carlosa, jasne? Jego ni chuja nie dało się uratować. **Nie dało**. Żaden skurwiel na tym świecie nie byłby w stanie dopaść ich wystarczająco szybko, by go ocalić. Rozumiesz? Nie ma takiego bydlaka, co by dał radę._

_W pierwszej chwili bał się, że mimo wszystko przesadził, jednak w takich przypadkach, gdy zborność umysłu jego zwierzchnika ulegała poważnym zakłóceniom, cios z liścia, względnie prawy sierpowy w ryj był najlepszą metodą by dotrzeć do tego popaprańca. Na szczęście i tym razem owa metoda nie zawiodła, bowiem Kierownik momentalnie odzyskał przytomność spojrzenia i wreszcie naprawdę był tutaj z nim. Wiedział, co się dzieje oraz kogo ma przed sobą. Jednakże oczywistym było, że sprawa nie może mieć tutaj szczęśliwego zakończenia, bowiem gdy odzyskał zmysły, musiały wrócić doń również jego emocje, a że serce miał w kawałkach…_

– _No już, jestem tutaj. – Odpiął pas bezpieczeństwa swego zwierzchnika i przyciągnął go do siebie, by mógł mu się usadzić na kolanach: – Mam cię._

_Pewnie nie każdy by zrozumiał łzy, które popłynęły, pewnie też znaleźliby się tacy, którzy by je wyśmiali i odczytali za znak słabości, jednak na szczęście byli tutaj sami i obaj rozumieli, że tak właśnie musi być. Że bez względu na to, ile się już w życiu przeszło, ile zła się widziało i spowodowało, raz na jakiś czas zdarzały się takie rzeczy, które wciąż potrafiły człowiekowi rozedrzeć duszę na pół i wycisnąć z niej pełne goryczy oraz bólu potoki. Nawet odrobinę się cieszył, że Boss wciąż jest zdolny do takiego gestu – oznaczało to, że pozostało w nim więcej z człowieka niż większość byłaby skłonna uwierzyć._

– _Mam cię – powtórzył, mocniej go do siebie przyciskając. – Wszystko dobrze, jestem._

– _To był tylko gówniarz… – Usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu mocno zniekształcone przez szloch chrypienie: – Pomógł mi uciec z pudła, a ja… Tak bardzo chciałem wyprowadzić go na ludzi… Tak bardzo chciałem go uratować…_

– _Wiem. – Ucałował go w skroń i zaczął nim powoli kołysać jakby był dzieckiem: – Wiem._

Przywódca Świętych powoli zaczął się uspokajać, a nawet zapadł na chwilę w drzemkę, jednak wciąż z ponurą determinacją upierał się powracać na łono rzeczywistości, nie pozwalając sobie odpocząć od dręczących go wspomnień.

– Dlaczego wciąż się obwiniasz? – westchnął Major, czując, jak narasta w nim złość na jego własną bezsilność. – Dlaczego to sobie robisz?

– Nie robię. – Szef popatrzył na niego zamglonym ze zmęczenia wzrokiem: – Wiem, że nie mogłem go uratować. Po prostu… Smutno mi. Tak bardzo chciałbym, żeby żył… Żeby zobaczył, co udało nam się osiągnąć.

Może i było to nieco niewłaściwe, ale mimo wszystko dawny ochroniarz poczuł ogromną ulgę. Naturalnie stan jego ukochanego nie napawał go najmniejszym nawet zadowoleniem, ale zdecydowanie wolał przygnębienie, które było naturalną konsekwencją utraty przyjaciela od destrukcyjnego obarczania się odpowiedzialnością za coś, do czego się nie przyłożyło ręki. Kiedyś jego ból zmaleje, żal przerodzi się w powracającą późną jesienią melancholię, a łzy z bezkresnego morza przeistoczą się w nieśmiałe strumienie. W końcu czas zasklepi rany i pozwoli wspominać poległych bez podobnej rozpaczy. Wystarczyło tylko cierpliwie poczekać.

– Spróbuj zasnąć. – Pocałował go w wytatuowaną skroń: – Jutro poczujesz się lepiej.

– Obiecujesz?

– Oczywiście. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, odgarniając na bok niesforne warkoczyki: – Z ręką na sercu.

– Na czym?

– Ty niewdzięczna żmijo. – Prasnął go w tyłek, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko: – Posuń się. Wprawdzie nie zasłużyłeś, ale nie mogę zostawić cię samego.

Nie był w stanie odcyfrować, co miał oznaczać niewyraźny pomruk jego ukochanego, ale nie brzmiał on jak protest, więc Kowboj nie przejął się nim zbytnio. Na dziś już wystarczyło atrakcji i należało wreszcie położyć się spać.

 


	4. Snatch

Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Mogła trafić do brudnego, śmierdzącego burdelu, obsługiwać starych, obleśnych dziadów i codziennie obrywać od wiecznie pijanego alfonsa. Mogła zostać sprzedana jako niewolnica i resztę życia spędzić w ciemnej piwnicy, opędzając się od karaluchów oraz znosząc wszystko, czym właściciel postanowiłby ją potraktować. Mogła wreszcie dawać dupy za kolejną działkę, z trudem utrzymując w podziurawionych igłą żyłach swe ulotne życie. Zamiast tego stała na ulicy, pilnowana przez elegancko ubranych, uzbrojonych ludzi, którzy wyglądali jak coś pomiędzy obstawą prezydenta a płatnymi mordercami. Może i żyła w strachu, ale nie skończyła tak źle, jak mogła. Nie wszystkie dawne podopieczne Zimosa miały tyle szczęścia, kiedy przyszła zmiana kierownictwa.

Huk wystrzału niemalże ją ogłuszył, zarówno dosłownie, jak i w przenośni. W pierwszej chwili kompletnie nie wiedziała, co się dzieje i widok padających na ziemię ciał ochroniarzy wydawał jej się kompletnie nierealny. Na szczęście pozostałe dziewczyny miały więcej oleju w głowie, bowiem od razu rzuciły się na chodnik, wspaniałomyślnie pociągając ją za sobą. Dopiero gdy padła płasko na beton, zrozumiała, że powinna się bać, co też bezzwłocznie uczyniła. Z sercem w przełyku patrzyła na sunący ku nim fioletowo-różowy samochód i niemal krzyknęła, gdy wysiadło zeń dwóch wytatuowanych mężczyzn w skórzanych uprzężach służących im najwyraźniej za ubranie.

– Zapraszam szanowne panie do samochodu. – Jeden z nich szarmanckim gestem otworzył zachęcająco tylne drzwi, rozciągając pokryte tatuażem wargi w szerokim, nieco niepokojącym uśmiechu: – Musimy się stąd zbierać.

Nie potrafiła się sama ruszyć. Miała w sobie tyle pytań, że nie wiedziała, co właściwie ma ze sobą w tej absolutnie niepojętej dlań sytuacji zrobić. Kim są ci goście? Dlaczego po nie przyjechali? Czemu zabili ludzi z Jutrzenki? Co zamierzają z nimi zrobić?Same znaki zapytania, które sparaliżowały ją całkowicie. Ponownie to koleżanki wprawiły ją w ruch, zmuszając do upchnięcia się między nimi na kanapie dla pasażerów owego niezwykle oryginalnie pomalowanego auta.

– Co to za jedni? – szepnęła cicho, mając nadzieję, że ci straszni mężczyźni jej nie słyszą.

– To Święci – odparła najstarsza dziewczyn, która zawsze wiedziała, co w trawie piszczy.

– To… Dobrze, czy źle?

– Ani tak, ani tak. – Jej obie towarzyszki wzruszyły ramionami: – Chociaż chodzi plotka, że Zimos z nimi trzyma.

Znajome imię nieco dodało jej otuchy. Wprawdzie dalej serce jej waliło ze strachu jak młoty w kuźni, ale i tak niepokoiła się już nieco mniej niż chwilę temu. Może ten dziwny alfons nie był żadnym aniołem, ale dbał o swoje dziewczyny, a to już było coś. Zawsze mogło być gorzej.

O wiele gorzej.

 


	5. Ho Traffic

– Muszę przyznać, że to trochę dziwne uczucie. – Szef oparł się o samochód, beznamiętnie odbezpieczając broń.

– Co masz na myśli? – Kowboj uniósł jedną brew.

– No… Kiedyś jeździliśmy z dilerem i sprzedawaliśmy prawdziwe narkotyki. A teraz co? Najpierw figurki dla kolekcjonerów, a teraz _katalogi._ – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych popatrzył na niego z pewną konsternacją: – Co to oznacza? Cenzura zmusiła nas do większej poprawności politycznej i ugrzeczniła nas? Z gangsterów zmieniamy się w sympatycznych rozrabiaków? Świat coraz bardziej staje na głowie?

– Skarbie… Za dużo myślisz. – Poklepał go po ramieniu: – To nic nie znaczy. Jesteś zmęczony i tyle.

– Może masz rację… Po prostu… – Ciemnoskóry gangster lekko wydął usta: – Steelport to jednak zupełnie co innego niż Stilwater. Wszystko jest o wiele mniej brutalne, za to o wiele bardziej pokręcone.

– Wydaje ci się. – Zaczął się powoli niepokoić tymi rozważaniami, które w każdej chwili mogły doprowadzić do jakiejś katastrofy: – Musisz po prostu odpocząć. Załatwimy tę robótkę i od razu wrócimy do domu. Kopsniemy se po piwie, obejrzymy film i się zrelaksujemy, chcesz?

– Chętnie. – Kierownik pokiwał głową i westchnął ciężko: – Pewnie masz rację, niepotrzebnie staram się to wszystko zrozumieć.

– Wy jesteście po ślubie czy przed? – Do tej pory słuchający ich w milczeniu Zimos włożył do bagażnika karton z resztą broszur.

– A co to ma do rzeczy? – Dawny ochroniarz popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

– Nic. Po prostu mnie ciekawi, czy ominęło mnie wesele stulecia. – Alfons wzruszył obojętnie ramionami: – Nie chciałbym przegapić takiej biby.

Major przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami, bowiem nigdy nie przepadał za wtrącaniem się w ich prywatne sprawy, jednak zaraz potem, niemalże wbrew sobie, zaczął rozważać te dziwne słowa. Nie, żeby jakakolwiek feta była im do czegokolwiek potrzebna, bowiem było powszechnie wiadomym, iż zostaną ze sobą na dobre i złe, po prostu… W sumie miło by było zaakcentować jakoś ich więź. Oczyma wyobraźni ujrzał ich na fioletowym kobiercu jak wymieniają obrączki (postanowił zignorować fakt, że z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego ową fikcyjną ceremonię prowadzi Kardynał z serialu „Nyte Blayde”) oraz jak następnie przenosi swego już męża przez próg apartamentu, podwija tiulową spódnicę purpurowej sukni, zrywa z niego koronkową bieliznę i chwyta zębami podwiązkę, jednocześnie…

– Skarbie? – Boss pomachał mu ręką przed twarzą: – Wszystko w porządku?

– Co? Tak, tak… – Odchrząknął i poprawił swój firmowy kapelusz: – Głupie pytanie.

… Wdychając zapach nagrzanej skóry. Najpierw wtuliłby nos w jego pachwinę, żeby jeszcze chwile nacieszyć się ciepłem tego ciała, po czym wziąłby go w usta, drąc paznokciami cienkie jak pajęczyna pończochy oraz zatapiając palce w haftowanym jedwabiem gorsecie, po czym…

– Może wolisz, żebym jednak to ja poprowadził?

– Hm? A tak. Tak zróbmy.

– SŁOŃCE?! – Szef z całej pety zdzielił go z liścia po twarzy.

– Za co?! – Natychmiast oprzytomniał, łapiąc się odruchowo za obolały policzek.

– Właśnie kazałeś mi prowadzić! – Kierownik popatrzył na niego z lekkim przerażeniem, po czym oskarżycielskim gestem wskazał stojącego nieopodal sutenera: – Mam świadka!

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak zakłopotany. Naturalnie nie aspirował do miana ideału i wielokrotnie zaliczył rozmaite, niekiedy _bardzo_ widowiskowe wpadki, ale tym razem naprawdę pobił sam siebie. Tak bardzo zatracił się we własnej fantazji, że kompletnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością oraz, co gorsza, zostało to zauważone.

– Po prostu… Jedźmy do domu. – Dał im obu znak, by wreszcie wsiedli do auta, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób zakończy temat.

– Jesteś pewien? – Przywódca Świętych nieco spuścił wzrok i zatrzymał go w okolicach krocza swego zastępcy: – Może na chwilę przeprosimy Zimosa, żebym mógł ci ulżyć?

– Mną się nie przejmujcie, jestem przyzwyczajony – rzucił alfons z tylnego siedzenia.

– Jedziemy. Do. Domu. – Kowboj im obu posłał mordercze spojrzenie.

– Ale jesteś pew…

– JEDZIEMY DO DOMU!

 


	6. Escort

Boss mógł być określany na wiele mniej lub bardziej obraźliwych sposobów, ale jedno nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości – był profesjonalistą. Bez względu na to, co inni o nim mówili, potrafił trzymać na uwięzi swe mordercze żądze i nie rozszarpać komuś gardła, choćby nawet kutasiarz sobie ze wszech miar na podobny koniec zasłużył. Dlatego też wziął głęboki wdech i powoli, nawet bardzo powoli zaczął liczyć do dziesięciu, w nadziei na odzyskanie całkowitego panowania nad sobą. Tylko spokojnie. Nie ma powodu do zdenerwowania – to przecież tylko proste zlecenie, prawda? Pojeżdżą sobie po mieście i wszystko będzie cacy.

_A chuj z tym._

– CZEGO ONA SOBIE ZAŻYCZYŁA?! – Gwałtownie obrócił się ku przyciemnionej szybie dzielącej szoferkę od tylnego siedzenia.

– Patrz na drogę do cholery! – Jego dawny ochroniarz, obecnie miłość życia brzmiał na zaledwie odrobinę poirytowanego: – I uważaj na wozy transmisyjne.

– NIE MÓW MI, CO MAM ROBIĆ! – Kompletnie przestał się przejmować ruchem ulicznym, coraz bardziej wkręcając się w kłótnię ze swoim kochaniem: – CO WY TAM WYRABIACIE?!

– Uspokój się!

– NIE ZAMIERZAM SIĘ, KURWA, USPOKOIĆ!

– UWAŻAJ!

Jadące z absurdalną szybkością auto bez trudu przebiło barierkę na wiadukcie i dumnie niczym orzeł poszybowało przez przestworza, cudem jedynie unikając lądowania w ogromnej fontannie. Szef wręcz rozpaczliwie chwycił kierownicę, starając się jakoś wymanewrować między pędzącymi w ich stronę ciężarówkami i chyba miał swój dobry dzień, bowiem wyszli z opresji jedynie z zarysowanym lakierem. Napędzana adrenaliną panika chwilowo wyparła z jego świadomości fakt, że właśnie jedzie gównianym samochodem, wioząc na tylnej kanapie swego umiłowanego mężczyznę, prostytutkę oraz klientkę, ale już po paru sekundach znów był nieziemsko wręcz wściekły.

– Jak słowo honoru, zapierdolę Zimosa za ten numer! – warknął, dosłownie taranując jadącego przed nim motocyklistę.

– Hej, co to jest „Specjalność Świętych”? – Zza szyby dobiegło go wypowiedziane nieco zaskoczonym tonem pytanie.

– Słucham?! – Z wrażenia prawie wpakował ich pod karawan: – Co takiego?

– … Nie wiesz?

– A skąd mam wiedzieć? Czy ja wyglądam jak chodząca encyklopedia seksualna Steelport i okolic? – Wreszcie naprawdę zaczął patrzeć na drogę przed sobą: – Albo nie, nie odpowiadaj.

– To co mam robić? – Major chyba zaczął się odrobinę stresować.

– Najlepiej nic – syknął.

– Dobra, będę improwizował.

– Nawet się nie waż! – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych z całej mocy wcisnął pedał gazu, widząc we wstecznym lusterku kolejny wóz z fotografami: – Nawet się nie waż!!!

Naprawdę miał ochotę wreszcie stłuc tę cholerną przegrodę i wyciągnąć zza niej swojego lubego, ale na razie musiał się skupić na innym problemie – cholerna ekipa telewizyjna znów zwietrzyła ich trop i rzuciła się za nimi w pościg jak stado wygłodniałych psów. Uciekanie przed nimi było niezwykle upierdliwym oraz zaskakująco trudnym zajęciem, bowiem ci szmaciarze pojawiali się dosłownie z powietrza i często ryzykowali nawet uszkodzeniem swoich pojazdów, byleby tylko zdobyć choć parę sekund pikantnego materiału. Kierownik nie zamierzał im jednak na to pozwolić i robił absolutnie wszystko, byle dali mu wreszcie spokój, jednak na próżno. Niezależnie od tego, jakie prędkości udawało mu się osiągnąć, paparazzi wciąż powracali jak zły szeląg. Jednak i do gangstera uśmiechnęło się wreszcie szczęście – dzięki brawurowemu użyciu wszystkich dostępnych pedałów oraz drążków (skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że wie, który z tych przyrządów do czego służy) udało mu się przemknąć między furgonetkami i w pełnym pędzie wjechać na niewielki pagórek, dzięki czemu auto znów oderwało się od ziemi. Osobliwa topografia tych okolic była kluczowym elementem owego dość śmiałego planu, bowiem jego lot zamiast skończyć się po paru sekundach zderzeniem z jakimś słupem, trwał o wiele dużej i ostatecznie wylądowali się dobre pięćdziesiąt metrów poniżej poziomu ulicy, na której znajdowali się do tej pory. Dalej wszystko potoczyło się już gładko i nie dość, że dali radę pierzchnąć przed natrętnymi ścierwojadami, to jeszcze dowieźli klientkę na miejsce w jednym kawałku.

– No dobrze, muszę przyznać, że to było _coś_. – Kowboj wysiadł z samochodu i przeciągnął się z głębokim westchnieniem: – Jeździsz jak szaleniec, ale uratowałeś nam dupę.

Boss wziął głęboki wdech i oparł czoło o kierownicę. W ciągu ostatnich kilku minut był skupiony głównie na tym, żeby ich mimo wszystko nie zabić i jakoś zakończyć to wariactwo, jednak teraz, gdy nie musiał się koncentrować na prowadzeniu, znów do jego serca wkradał się gniew, nad którym trudno mu było zapanować. Musiał, ale to _musiał_ komuś przyłożyć i jeśli nie będzie mu dane znaleźć jakiejś ofiary, stanie się coś złego. Może i nie powinien ulegać tym podszeptom, ale na chwilę obecną miał to dokładnie gdzieś.

– Słońce? Właśnie pochwaliłem twój sposób prowadzenia i nic nie zamierzasz powiedzieć? Kotku, proszę, odez…

Dalszego ciągu tej wypowiedzi Szef już nie usłyszał, bowiem z wyjątkową nawet jak na siebie determinacją nacisnął pedał gazu i z piskiem opon ruszył przed siebie. Ktoś musiał zapłacić, a tak się dobrze składało, że znał adres tego przeklętego matkojebcy w pasiastym wdzianku.

† † †

Szama – jest. Gorzała – morze całe. Odpowiednio skąpo odziana dupencja – mmm… Paluszki lizać. Niniejszym Zimos idealne popołudnie mógł uznać za rozpoczęte.

– Z! – Siedząca mu na kolanach dziewczyna pisnęła cicho, chichocząc przy tym figlarnie: – Coś ci wibruje!

Alfons ze zniecierpliwieniem przewrócił oczami. Znał tylko jedną osobę w mieście, która chyba miała wmontowany jakiś cholerny radar, bowiem dzwoniła _wyłącznie_ wtedy, gdy akurat zabierał się do pukania. Dzieciak niewątpliwie miał styl, odwagę i jaja, ale za to za grosz wyczucia czasu.

– Halo? – Odebrał połączenie, nie patrząc na wyświetlacz, drugą ręką ściskając krągły tyłeczek.

– _Z, w ciągu pięciu minut Szef ci wbije na chatę_. – Ku swemu ogromnemu zaskoczeniu usłyszał głos Majora, który słynął z tego, że wolał do kogoś pojechać niż choćby wysłać mu SMS: – _I będziesz miał szczęście, jeśli ograniczy się do wyrwania ci jaj._

– Słucham? – Zamarł na chwilę: – Co go w dupę ugryzło?

– _Zamiast marnować czas na durne pytania, zabieraj się stamtąd. Ładuj siedzenie w brykę i wiej najdalej jak potrafisz_. – Facet wydawał się być niemalże niewzruszony obecną sytuacją, co, jak mu onegdaj wytłumaczył Washington, było u niego stanem domyślnym: – _Raczej dasz radę mu uciec, bo prowadzi jak sierota, ale jeśli dopadnie cię_ _ **zanim**_ _znajdziesz się za kółkiem, to masz pozamiatane. Wio!_

Sutener błyskawicznie podsumował swoje opcje. Może i jeszcze nigdy sam sobie kulki w nic nie wpakował, ale zdecydowanie brakowało mu umiejętności, by wdawać się w strzelaninę z Przywódcą Świętych, nie wspominając o walce wręcz – wprawdzie nie widział jeszcze tego młokosa w akcji, ale tytuł mistrza nielegalnych walk w Stilwater raczej nie wziął się znikąd. W świetle powyższych faktów błyskawiczna ucieczka faktycznie wydawała się być całkiem rozsądnym rozwiązaniem, nad którym nie było sensu dłużej deliberować. Dlatego też posłuchał dobrej rady i rzucił się pędem w stronę garażu, roztrącając na boki zaskoczone dziewczęta. Ledwo udało mu się odpalić silnik, a na górze usłyszał zaniepokojone piski panienek oraz niezbyt cichą eksplozję.

– Cholera. – Jedną ręką zaczął wykręcać numer: – Cholera!

– _Czyli jeszcze żyjesz_. – Trzeci po Bogu wydawał się być nawet odrobinę rozbawiony: – _Masz szczęście. Po drodze musiał zahaczyć o sklep z bronią, bo prawie nic nam z amunicji nie zostało_.

– Powiesz mi teraz, co jest grane?!

– _Szkoda gadać. Po prostu zaszyj się na jakiś czas, a ja dam ci znak, kiedy bestia zostanie poskromiona_.

W sumie może faktycznie lepiej było nie wiedzieć. Zdecydowanie wolał żyć, niż zastanawiać się, dlaczego akurat dzisiaj ten szaleniec wpadł w berserk i z jakiegoś powodu usiłował go zabić. Prawdopodobnie zrozumienie jego motywacji wymagało posiadania jakiegoś poważnego zaburzenia psychicznego (co w gruncie rzeczy bardzo wiele mówiło o jego zastępcy, nawiasem mówiąc), a to mu było jakoś niepotrzebne do szczęścia. Poza tym, po paru latach spędzonych z kneblem w ustach oraz końskim ogonem w tyłku, nauczył się jednego – czasem najlepiej jest po prostu zacisnąć zęby i za nic w świecie nie oglądać się za siebie.

† † †

– Rany, nie sądzisz, że on trochę przesadza? – Porucznik popatrzył znacząco w kierunku prowadzących na górę schodów: – Przecież nawet…

– Pierce, nie gadaj, tylko zbieraj ekipę. – Shaundi przewróciła oczami: – Im szybciej się go uspokoi, tym prędzej wszystko wróci do normy. Ruchy, ruchy.

– Wiem, wiem… – Washington dał znak reszcie gangu, by się wreszcie zbierali: – Po prostu miałem na dziś trochę inne plany.

– Mecz możesz równie dobrze oglądać u Angela. – Kowboj dosłownie wepchnął ich do windy i nacisnął guzik posyłający ją na poziom z garażami.

– Za nic w świecie! Człowieku, widziałeś jego chatę? Tam nawet karaluchy brzydzą się mieszkać!

Gdy tylko metalowe drzwi się zasunęły i wreszcie poza nim oraz jego zwierzchnikiem w apartamencie nie było nikogo, dawny ochroniarz wziął głęboki wdech, po czym powoli wszedł na piętro. Tutaj było o wiele mniej spokojnie niż na dole, bowiem Boss w ramach wyładowywania złości rzucał granatami w przelatujące gołębie. Na całe szczęście nie udało mu się dopaść Zimosa i wymierzyć mu zasłużonej (w jego mniemaniu) kary, jednak niestety oznaczało to, że wciąż szalały w nim niezwykle gwałtowne, wysoce destrukcyjne i niebezpieczne dla otoczenia emocje. W tym jednym aż za bardzo przypominał Gata – gdy już komuś udało się go doprowadzić do wściekłości, szalał niczym pożar, który niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze i kończy swe istnienie dopiero wtedy, gdy zabraknie mu rzeczy, które jeszcze mógłby pochłonąć.

– Słońce, już wystarczy. – Oparł ręce na biodrach, stając tuż za jego plecami: – I tak w nie nie trafiasz.

Ciemnoskóry gangster niespecjalnie się przejął ani obecnością swego mężczyzny, ani też dobrą radą, bowiem sięgnął po kolejny granat, jednak nie dane mu było go rzucić – jego zastępca błyskawicznie pochwycił jego nadgarstki, po czym obrócił go ku sobie, warcząc przy tym ostrzegawczo.

– Spokój ma być. – Mówiąc, obnażył swoje dość wyraźne kły: – Zrozumiano?!

– A co ja? Pies?! – Kierownik syknął ze złością. – Od kiedy mam się komend słuchać?!

– Przestaniesz ujadać po próżnicy, to przestanę cię traktować jak kundla. – Zniżył głos i mocniej zacisnął palce na jego rękach, zmuszając go tym samym do wypuszczenia wciąż zabezpieczonego ładunku.

Na chwilę w fioletowych oczach zalśniła bezradna, rozpalona do białości furia, ale zaraz potem zastąpiło ją bolesne zmęczenie kogoś, kto mimo wszelkich prób i starań zwyczajnie nie potrafi się uspokoić. Szef był już niemalże całkowicie spopielony swoją własną złością, ale nijak nie potrafił jej ukoić i zagasić. Było w tym wzroku rozpaczliwe błaganie o pomoc, niezależnie od tego, jaką formę miałaby ona przybrać. Ktoś musiał położyć temu wszystkiemu kres, a on sam tego po prostu nie był w stanie uczynić, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo by się nie starał.

– Ja nie mogę. – Wytatuowane wargi były suche i zaczynały chorobliwie drżeć: – Ja tak nie mogę, nie dam rady. Nie wytrzymam czegoś takiego jeszcze raz.

– Aż tak jesteś o mnie zazdrosny? – Uniósł ze zdziwieniem jedną brew.

– Kocham cię. – Padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź: – Jesteś _jedynym_ , co mam. Tylko ty jesteś rzeczywisty. Bez ciebie… Nie umiem sobie nawet wyobrazić, co będzie, jeśli cię stracę. Boję się tego, co się wtedy ze mną stanie.

Pewnie niektórzy nazwaliby to uczucie obłędem, inni użyliby słowa „obsesja”, ale nie on. Przecież od samego początku wiedział, co ten potępieniec do niego czuje i godził się z tym. Nawet jeśli w tym wyznaniu kryło się szaleństwo, nietrudno było zrozumieć, skąd się ono wzięło – ten człowiek przeżył własną śmierć, pożegnał po drodze wielu przyjaciół, przy czym jednemu z nich musiał strzelić w twarz, by zakończyć jego cierpienie, a gdy wreszcie odzyskał należne mu miejsce, zostało mu ono bezpardonowo odebrane, wraz z kolejnym bliskim mu człowiekiem. Nic dziwnego, że bał się stracić coś jeszcze. _Kogoś_ jeszcze.

– Nie odejdę. Nie dam się zabić. – Powoli puścił jego nadgarstki i zamiast tego ujął w dłonie jego chłodną od wieczornego wiatru twarz: – Nigdy nie zamierzałem.

– … Nigdy?

– Jestem twój od kiedy się poznaliśmy. – Musnął wargami jego w skroń: – Nie stracisz mnie.

Aż na chwilę stanęło mu serce, tak rozpaczliwy pocałunek został złożony na jego ustach. Do tej pory był przekonany, że ich wódz całkiem dobrze radzi sobie ze stratą swego królestwa, upatrując w owej sytuacji interesującego wyzwania oraz sposobu na odzyskanie czegoś, co się niemalże udusiło pod splendorem i blichtrem. Dopiero teraz dawny ochroniarz uświadomił sobie, że wraz z tą katastrofą przyszła nie tylko motywacja, ale też strach. Detronizacja oraz podbój zawsze wiązały się ze śmiercią, czasem również tych, których nie chcemy pochować, ale jakoś dotychczas Przywódca Świętych wydawał się być z tym prawem pogodzony. Jednakże były to tylko pozory, bowiem istniała na tym świecie jedna osoba, której istnienie było dlań warunkiem przeżycia, a mianowicie jego ukochany. I mimo swej powściągliwości oraz raczej stoickiego charakteru Kowboj nie potrafił nie być tym poruszony. Nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien na coś takiego zareagować – nigdy nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, że kiedykolwiek zostanie obdarzony podobnym afektem – ale nie podejrzewał, by jakiekolwiek słowa były w tej chwili wystarczające. Któregoś dnia powinny naturalnie nadejść i spłukać z tej zbolałej duszy wszelkie wątpliwości, jednak teraz nie sądził, by dotarły na tyle głęboko, żeby rzeczywiście zostawić po sobie ślad. Dlatego zamiast mówić, jedynie przygarnął Bossa do siebie, obejmując jego wystudzone zapadającą nocą ramiona tak ściśle, jak tylko potrafił. Chciało mu się wyć, gdy poczuł pod palcami narastający dreszcz tłumiący gotujący się głęboko w gardle jego mężczyzny szloch. To nie powinno mieć miejsca. To w ogóle nie powinno się wydarzyć. Po tym wszystkim, co spadło na barki tego człowieka, zasługiwał na choć odrobinę spokoju, ale niestety, nie dane mu było tego zaznać. W zamian otrzymał jedynie walkę, zemstę, niepokój i chaos.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Ujął jego twarz w dłonie, ale ani trochę się nie odsunął: – Musisz mi zaufać.

– Wiesz, że nie możesz powstrzymać niektórych rzeczy.

– Ja, kurwa, wszystko mogę.

To nie było tylko pocieszające kłamstwo i obaj dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Ich wspólne przeżycia były niezbitym dowodem na to, że rudowłosy gangster zawsze potrafił dokonać rzeczy, które innym wydawały się absolutnie niemożliwe. Dlatego, choć brzmiało to absurdalnie, należało mu bezwzględnie wierzyć, gdy składał podobne deklaracje.

– Chodźmy do środka. – Zaczął prowadzić swego wciąż roztrzęsionego ukochanego ku przeszklonym drzwiom: – Zaraz mi tu zmarzniesz.

Ledwie znaleźli się pod dachem, ich usta znów się ze sobą złączyły, nie pozwalając im przerwać nieco nienaturalnej ciszy panującej w zwykle gwarnym apartamencie. Pierwszym głośniejszym dźwiękiem jaki spowodowali, był trzask przewróconej przez przypadek lampy, która z cichym jękiem pękającej żarówki dosłownie rozsypała się po podłodze. Nie, żeby któryś z nich zwrócił na to uwagę – nie zważając na nic, parli uparcie w stronę kanapy, wciąż się o siebie potykając i potrącając niewinne sprzęty domowe. Dopiero gdy wreszcie opadli na obity skórzaną tapicerką mebel zamarli na chwilę, oddychając ciężko. Wreszcie, po dłuższej chwili milczenia Szef uśmiechnął się szeroko i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu był to wyraz nie tylko szczęścia czy zadowolenia, ale też beztroski.

– Lepiej? – Jego zastępca odgarnął mu z czoła niesforne warkoczyki.

– Tak.

– Dasz radę nie zabić Zimosa, gdy go spotkasz?

– … Postaram się – Przywódca Świętych obiecał niechętnie, z niezadowoleniem wydymając swe wytatuowane usta.

Cóż, więcej oczekiwać nie powinien. Ten wariat rzadko rezygnował z zamordowania ludzi, którzy w swej niezmierzonej głupocie nadepnęli mu na odcisk, ale tym razem raczej uda się nie dopuścić do niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi. W zasadzie takie rozwiązanie można było uznać za happy end, jeśli w ich realiach można się było pokusić o podobne stwierdzenia.

– Cieszę się, że do mnie wróciłeś. – Pocałował go w skroń, niemalże zaciągając się jego zapachem.

– Przecież ja nigdzie nie… – W fioletowych oczach pojawiło się zdziwienie wraz z towarzyszącym mu lekkim niepokojem.

– Kiedy się tak zamykasz i nie mówisz mi, co się dzieje, to tak, jakbym cię tracił. – Objął go mocniej, zanurzając nos w splecionych włosach: – A ja też nie dam rady żyć bez ciebie.

– Cholera. – Kierownik poruszył się nerwowo, zamykając swe ramiona dookoła leżącego na nim mężczyzny: – Przepraszam. Nie chciałem… Nie chciałem ci tego zrobić. Przepraszam.

– Już dobrze – mruknął uspokajająco. – Teraz już wiem, co się dzieje. Po prostu nie rób tak więcej.

Pocałunek, który ich połączył, był niczym innym jak tylko najświętszą przysięgą i żarliwą obietnicą, które miały zmienić ich przyszłość oraz zapewnić im więcej pogodnych, pełnych nadziei dni. Owszem, brzmiało to jak jakaś ckliwa bajeczka dla grzecznych dzieci z dobrych domów, ale w ich przypadku nawet nie wypadało to tak źle. Z jakiegoś nieznanego nikomu powodu wykazywali niemożliwą do przezwyciężenia tendencję do wprowadzania beznadziejnego romantyzmu między twarde zasady gangsterskiego życia, jednak na razie nikt nie zgłaszał postulatu, by zaprzestali podobnych działań. I dobrze, bo nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru.

† † †

Niezależnie od okoliczności, Szef zawsze budził się przed wschodem słońca. Zwykle po prostu otwierał oczy, konstatował, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie by już się podrywać z łóżka, po czym ponownie zapadał na parę godzin w sen. Czasem nie miał aż tyle szczęścia i ponowny powrót w objęcia Morfeusza nie był już dlań możliwy – z tego czy innego powodu. Zwykle były to nagła potrzeba, głód, bolące plecy lub, w najgorszym wypadku, wszystko naraz. W takich razach zmuszony był wygramolić się z pościeli i znaleźć sobie jakieś ciche zajęcie, czekając aż pozostali również zdecydują się rozpocząć dzień. Tym razem jednak nie potrafił się zmusić do podobnego ruchu – było mu zbyt dobrze pod warstwami ciepłych koców, które przygniatały go do piersi obejmującego go Kowboja. Po wczorajszych wydarzeniach zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty na przedwczesne opuszczanie ich wspólnego gniazdka i z przyjemnością by się jeszcze trochę przespał, ale nie było mu to dane. W świetle powyższego, jedyne co mu pozostało, to cieszyć się bliskością oraz dotykiem ukochanego i w spokoju dotrwać do prawdziwego poranka.

Ostatni okres był… Ciężki. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego. Już raz utracił dosłownie wszystko, co tylko udało mu się osiągnąć, co więcej, został zdradzony przez osobę, której ufał wręcz bezgranicznie, a po drodze stracił kogoś, komu nie zdążył się odwdzięczyć za utraconą pomoc. A jednak żył, nie poddał się i szedł dalej – w końcu tego typu koszta były wpisane w życie przywódcy gangu i od samego początku się z nimi liczył. Dlatego też był w stanie wznieść się ponad wygnanie ze Stilwater i zacząć wszystko od nowa. Tym niemniej, śmierć Gata naprawdę nim wstrząsnęła. Ten drań do tej pory wychodził cało z takich opresji, że aż trudno było uwierzyć w jego przynależność do rodzaju ludzkiego i można było go podejrzewać o posiadanie jakiś nadnaturalnych mocy, a tu nagle jego szczęśliwa passa się skończyła jak nożem uciął. Nikt nawet nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że coś takiego w ogóle mogło się wydarzyć i teraz nagle musieli pogodzić się z tym, że już go nieodwracalnie z nimi nie ma. Gdy ten smutny fakt wreszcie dotarł do wszystkich części jego poszarpanego jestestwa, Przywódca Świętych nie potrafił już bez strachu patrzeć na swego umiłowanego zastępcę. Skoro nawet Johnny'ego wreszcie dopadła ta dziwka kostucha, to dlaczego i jego ukochanemu miałoby się to nie przytrafić? A _jego_ śmierci na pewno nie byłby w stanie przetrwać. Funkcjonował w miarę sprawnie tylko i wyłącznie dzięki niemu, kochał go tak mocno, że aż był tym przerażony. Bez niego…

Wziął głęboki oddech i ze wszystkich spróbował zapanować nad drżeniem swoich rąk. Będzie dobrze. Skoro Major powiedział, że przeżyje, to tak się stanie i koniec, nie ma sensu rozpatrywać innych możliwości. Bo i po co? Lepiej nie martwić się rzeczami, które nigdy się nie wydarzą. To tylko niepotrzebna strata czasu, który mógłby spożytkować na coś innego. Musiał swojemu dawnemu ochroniarzowi przyznać, że jak nikt potrafił go pocieszyć i uspokoić – drań doskonale wiedział, jak z nim rozmawiać, jak do niego dotrzeć, jak zaplanować wieczór tak, by mogli sobie posiedzieć w świętym spokoju, najeść się do nieprzytomności i pójść spać o jakiejś ludzkiej godzinie. Hm. Gdy się głębiej nad tym zastanowić, może to było przyczyną, dla której obudził się tak wcześnie? Zwykle kładł się dopiero wtedy, gdy nie był w stanie dłużej ustać na nogach i rzadko udawało mu się udać na spoczynek przed północą – robił tak głównie przed większymi akcjami. Interesujące zagadnienie…

– Słyszę, jak kombinujesz. – Rudowłosy gangster uchylił jedną powiekę: – Czego nie kimasz?

– Już nie mogę – wyznał ze skruchą. – Obudziłem cię?

– Nie. Dalej tnę komara. – Kowboj prychnął z politowaniem: – Oczywiście, że tak. Kręcisz się, jakbyś miał owsiki.

– Wcale nie! – zaprotestował gwałtownie. – Nawet się nie poruszyłem!

– Jasne. Wmawiaj sobie.

Boss fuknął z niezadowoleniem i obrócił się do niego plecami, żeby zademonstrować swój niesmak wobec jego postawy. Może i odrobinę się wiercił, ale na pewno nie na tyle, by mu to w tak niedelikatny sposób wypominać.

– Już się nie ruszam, możesz sobie iść spać – oznajmił ostentacyjnie spokojnym tonem. – Proszę bardzo, nie krępuj się.

– A czy ja marudzę, żeś mnie obudził?

Był to ten szczególny tembr, który zawsze sprawiał, że Przywódcy Świętych miękły kolana, a wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa prześlizgiwał się dreszcz słodki jak grzech. Był to pomruk pantery, która miękkim krokiem zataczała coraz ciaśniejsze koła dookoła nieświadomej niczego ofiary, warknięcie podziwiającego swą zdobycz tygrysa, głos kochanka, którego zmysły wyostrzają się w oczekiwaniu na mającą nastąpić pieszczotę. Dlatego też Kierownik nie był zaskoczony, gdy na jego karku spoczął ciężki, napierający na jego skórę pocałunek, a chciwe dłonie zawędrowały mu na biodro i pierś, łapczywie przemierzając połacie ulegającego im ciała. Nigdy nawet nie starał się być cicho, dlatego bezwstydnie wydał z siebie niski jęk, osuwając się w witające go czule objęcia. Niezgrabnie sięgnął za siebie, starając się poczuć pod dłonią włosy lub mięśnie swego dawnego ochroniarza, szukając tak dobrze znanych mu nierówności i blizn.

Nie był zbyt skomplikowany. Lubił, gdy było ostro i mocno, tak, żeby wiedział, iż całe jego jestestwo zostało sponiewierane i przenicowane. Może to przez styl życia, które nigdy go nie rozpieszczało i nie pozwalało mu na podobne czułości, może tak było lepiej ze względu na jego mocno ograniczoną zdolność koncentracji – ciężko stwierdzić na pewno. Ale gdy zamiast żarłocznych pocałunków oraz niemalże brutalnych ugryzień na jego skórę miękko niczym płatki śniegu opadały czułe pocałunki oraz ciepły dotyk, czuł, że się zaraz pod ich niewinnym naporem rozpadnie. Nie powinien się wzruszać, nie w takiej chwili, a jednak miał w oczach łzy, które spłynęły mu po policzkach, gdy został powoli obrócony na plecy.

– Coś nie tak? – Zielone tęczówki o pionowych źrenicach zdawały się go otulać swym łagodnym spojrzeniem.

– Kocham cię. – Otoczył jego szyję ramionami, chowając mu twarz w zgięciu szyi: – Wszystko w porządku, po prostu… Nie umiem… Kocham cię, dobrze?

Jeszcze nikt nigdy go tak nie całował. W pierwszej chwili sądził, że ich wargi w ogóle się nie zetkną, że wydarzy się coś innego, ale jednak wreszcie poczuł nieśmiałe muśnięcie, podczas gdy ich oddechy złączyły się w ciepłych objęciach. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie nadszedł spodziewany miękki ucisk poruszających się bardzo powoli mięśni otulonych zaskakująco delikatną, lekko chropowatą skórą. Dopiero na sam koniec jego usta zostały rozchylone przyjemnie wilgotnym językiem i dane mu było poczuć tak dobrze mu już znany smak swego kochanka. Poza tym nie działo się nic i nawet ich dłonie trwały nieruchomo, lekko zaplątane w splecione u jednego oraz niedbale rozpuszczone u drugiego włosy. Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim w jego gardle uformowało się pełne zadowolenia westchnięcie, które stało się znakiem, by przejść do innych pieszczot. Ledwie wypuścił spomiędzy mokrych warg nasycone rozkoszą powietrze, a usta Kowboja prześlizgnęły mu się na żuchwę i szyję. Nie żeby sam próżnował – wprawdzie nie panował nad tym, gdzie dokładnie wędrują jego palce, ale wiedział, że zaczęły leniwie błądzić po napiętych plecach.

Jego zastępca nawet w najbardziej intymnych i zapamiętałych chwilach pozostawał powściągliwy i raczej nie pozwalał, by jego pożądanie przelewało się w konkretne słowa. Jeśli już wyrażał swoje zadowolenie, raczej ograniczał się do niskich pomruków, które bardziej się czuło niż słyszało, ale też nigdy to Szefowi nie przeszkadzało – nawet te niemalże niemożliwe do wychwycenia uchem dźwięki mu wystarczyły, by wiedzieć, że jego mężczyzna jest tutaj z nim i narasta w nim taka sama rozkosz. Dlatego też zdziwił się, gdy pieszczące jego obojczyk usta na chwilę oderwały się od wilgotnej już skóry, a spomiędzy nich popłynął tak ukochany przezeń głos.

– Jesteś piękny. – Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie oczekiwał od niego komplementów związanych z jego wyglądem: – Silny. Ciepły. Mój.

– S… Słońce?

– Ubóstwiam twój zapach. – Rudowłosy gangster wtulił mu nos w pierś, a następnie przejechał po niej językiem: – Uwielbiam twój smak. I twoje oczy. Najwspanialsze ze wszystkiego są twoje oczy.

Nie powinien być aż tak wzruszony tymi słowami, nie na tym świecie, nie w tym wieku. Zaznał w swym życiu wielu rozkoszy tak zmysłowych jak i wykraczających poza zwyczajną percepcję, jednak żadna z nich nie wdarła mu się tak głęboko w duszę jak to pozornie proste, ale też porażająco szczere wyznanie. Naprawdę nie chciał płakać w takiej chwili jak ta, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed uronieniem kilku łez, które zlepiły mu rzęsy i rozlały się po dolnych powiekach. Nie chodziło o to, że wstydził się swojej słabości, w końcu nawet publiczne okazywanie uczuć nigdy go nie peszyło, po prostu teraz powinien być szczęśliwy. Leżał pod swym ukochanym, który zasypywał mu pocałunkami żebra i brzuch, powinien wręcz szaleć z radości. A zamiast tego jego serce było dziwnie opuchnięte, zaś w ściśniętym gardle utknął mu zduszony dźwięk, którego nijak nie potrafił nazwać.

– Byłem wiatrem, a ty mnie zatrzymałeś. – Rozchylone usta ciepłym oddechem znaczyły mu pachwinę: – Nie miałem swojego miejsca, a ty mi je dałeś.

– Ja… – Z trudem przychodziło mu formułowanie nawet najprostszych słów: – Ja nic…

– Ty wszystko.

Wiedział, że jest kochany. To kojące, głębokie uczucie kryło się w każdym spojrzeniu, geście czy pocałunku jakimi był obdarowywany, dlatego też nigdy nie oczekiwał żadnych mniej lub bardziej wylewnych deklaracji. Nie potrzebował ich. Jednak teraz ogrom afektu, jakim Kowboj do niego pałał, po prostu odebrał mu zmysły. Jeśli jeszcze jakimś cudem do tej pory udało mu się zachować przynajmniej cień zdrowych zmysłów, to teraz już ostatecznie dla niego postradał rozum, wiedząc, że obaj nieuchronnie toną w tym zapalczywym szaleństwie i nie ma najmniejszego sensu udawać, że jest inaczej. Żaden z nich nigdy nie był tak do końca normalny, a nawet jeśli, to ich związek ostatecznie to zmienił. Czy jednak była to zmiana na gorsze? Nie. Bez wątpienia nie.

– I… – Ciepłe wargi zaledwie muskały jego podbrzusze, niespiesznie wędrując coraz niżej i niżej: – I tylko dla ciebie potrafię rozpętać burzę.

Tak bardzo chciał mu powiedzieć, co sam do niego czuje i jak wiele znaczy dla niego sam fakt, że są obok siebie, ale, mimo swych najszczerszych chęci, nie był w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa. Zwykle bez trudu przychodziło mu przekuwanie swych nawet najbardziej chaotycznych i nieuporządkowanych myśli w może nie poprawne pod względem składniowo-stylistycznym, ale zrozumiałe dla jego otoczenia zdania, jednak też należało przyznać, że tracił tę zdolność całkowicie, gdy usta i język jego ukochanego prześlizgiwały się po odpowiednich miejscach rozmieszczonych na jego ciele. Zanurzony w jego wilgotnym cieple nie był zdolny do sformułowania nawet najprostszego wyznania, nie wspominając o tak trudnym zadaniu, jakim jest opowiedzenie o swojej miłości, która wręcz przelewała mu się przez krawędzie bijącego coraz mocniej serca.

Szare, mętne światło wiszące w pokoju powoli zaczynało się rozjaśniać w miarę jak niebo stawało się najpierw nieśmiało różowe, a następnie intensywnie pomarańczowe. Ciemne strzępy nocnych chmur wymieszane z wiecznie wiszącym nad miastem smogiem unosiły się coraz wyżej i wyżej, rozpływając się leniwie, podobnie jak zapadający się coraz głębiej w pościel Szef.

– Jestem tutaj z tobą, skarbie. – Jego zastępca niespiesznie podniósł się do siadu i pocałował go czule w jabłko Adama: – Dla ciebie.

– Proszę… – Wyciągnął ku niemu ręce, starając się go ku sobie przygarnąć: – Chodź do mnie.

Znów byli blisko siebie, złączeni oddechem oraz pragnącą kontaktu skórą. Ich ruchy pozostawały niewyobrażalnie wręcz powolne i wyważone, ale ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie chciał, żeby było inaczej – tempo, nacisk i ciężar ich pieszczot były po prostu… Idealne. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna nigdzie się nie spieszyli, niczego nie świętowali i nie musieli być gdzie indziej. Mieli czas i, co najważniejsze, mieli siebie, o czym do tej pory najwyraźniej zapominał. A może bał się prosić o pewne rzeczy, w obawie, że nie zostaną mu dane? Że okaże się, iż któryś z nich nie kocha tak mocno, jak im się do tej pory zdawało? Naturalnie nigdy nie wątpił w oddanie swego Majora, podobne głosy nawet mu przez głowę nie przeszły, ale za każdym razem gdy miał mu wyznać swoje uczucia, był przerażony, tak własnymi, niewypowiedzianymi słowami, jak i potencjalną na nie reakcją. A że nie mógł się pogodzić z myślą o utracie jedynej osoby, która utrzymywała go po właściwej stronie rzeczywistości, ostatecznie nie mówił nic. Dopiero ostatnio, gdy strach i tak długo oszukiwane szaleństwo zaczęły mu zaciskać na gardle swe szpony, raz na jakiś czas był w stanie wykrztusić to, co do tej pory nie przechodziło mu przez gardło. Ale to za mało, o wiele za mało.

– Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim – szepnął, czując, jak pod jego zamkniętymi powiekami znów gromadzą się gorące krople łez. – Wszystko… Wszystko jest chaosem, obłędem, hałasem i jedyną prawdziwą rzeczą jesteś ty. Tylko i wyłącznie _ty._

– Popatrz na mnie.

Powoli otworzył oczy i omal nie rozpadł się pod naporem intensywnego, zielonego jak absynt spojrzenia, które zdawało się dosłownie docierać na samo dno jego nieumiejętnie wydzierganej duszy.

– Wiem. – Rudowłosy gangster wydawał się być jednocześnie bezkreśnie smutny i szczęśliwy: – Wiem od samego początku, dlatego sądziłem, że jest mi to dane na zawsze. I tutaj popełniłem błąd. – Boss ujął jego twarz w dłonie, usiłując zaprotestować, jednak zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, dawny ochroniarz podjął porzucony na chwilę wątek: – Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że ty też powinieneś wiedzieć. Sądziłem, że same gesty wystarczą, ale nawet nimi nie jestem w stanie przekazać wszystkiego, co do ciebie czuję. Dlatego ci to teraz wszystko mówię. Żebyś już nigdy się nie bał… I żebyś nigdy mi nie prześlizgnął się między palcami.

Tym razem nie był w stanie zapanować nad swoimi łzami i pozwolił im wreszcie popłynąć, zachłystując się miażdżącym mu gardło szlochem. Gdyby tylko wcześniej do tego dojrzeli… Gdyby tylko miał więcej odwagi… Może już od dawna byliby w stanie być ze sobą tak czule i nie miał na myśli tylko kwestii fizycznych. Owszem, energia i ruch dominowały jego świat, ale nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo potrzebuje również takich chwil, gdy niemalże zamierają w bezruchu, nawzajem otulając się w ciszy swymi uczuciami. Ale niestety, przeszłości nie zmieni – może się za to wystrzegać popełniania dotychczasowych błędów.

– Kocham cię. – Przytulił swój nos do jego skroni, wdychając zapach ognistych pasm.

Odpowiedzią był delikatny pocałunek złożony na jego szyi, który z każdą sekundą nabierał na mocy i intensywności, zmieniając się w ciężki deszcz żarliwej pieszczoty. Szef odruchowo odrzucił głowę do tyłu, ułatwiając mu tym samym dostęp do siebie oraz przymknął oczy, rozpływając się w wyważonych ruchach języka i warg, które szukały i znajdowały wszystkie właściwe nerwy. Poruszył się ostrożnie, szukając więcej kontaktu, jednak w połowie drogi zrezygnował. Nie było sensu się spieszyć. Jeszcze poczuje wszystko, czego tylko zapragnie i nie musiał się niczego domagać. Mógł spokojnie poddać się ofiarowanej przyjemności i cieszyć się słodkim oczekiwaniem na więcej. Dlatego zamiast galopować na oślep, powoli uniósł ręce zamykając je dookoła barków drugiego mężczyzny. Bez trudu odnajdywał palcami wszystkie te cudowne miejsca, które sprawiały, że w krtani Kowboja wibrowały niskie pomruki zadowolenia. Może nie był w stanie odwdzięczyć się swemu dawnemu ochroniarzowi za każdy pocałunek, ale przynajmniej się starał. W końcu byli tutaj tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie nawzajem, im obu miało być dobrze, bowiem chodziło wyłącznie o _nich_.

Chłód owiał jego spocone ciało, gdy drugi Święty na chwilę podniósł się z posłania, ale nie protestował – w ciszy poranka doskonale słyszał szurnięcie szuflady oraz dźwięk naciskanej pompki. Kiedy żel wreszcie dotknął jego skóry, był już przyjemnie ciepły, dlatego też uśmiechnął się szeroko, czekając na dalszy ciąg. Zawsze miał wrażenie, jakby był zahipnotyzowany, gdy obserwował pełną skupienia twarz swego ukochanego – czuł się wtedy nie jak śmiertelnik, a jak jakiś niezwykły cud świata, który za nic w świecie nie mógł zostać nawet w najmniejszym stopniu uszkodzony. Cóż, zapewne w oczach swego mężczyzny tym właśnie był.

Ostrożne, metodyczne palce zostały po pewnym czasie zastąpione czymś innym, o wiele cięższym i bardziej cielesnym. Z głuchym westchnieniem pozwolił się wcisnąć w materac, gdy masa jago kochanka częściowo na nim spoczęła, jednak już wkrótce cały ciężar nakrywającego go ciała został rozłożony na wysokich kolumnach rąk spoczywających po obu stronach jego głowy. Powoli przyjmował go w siebie, czując jak jego mężczyzna niespiesznie się wsuwa w niego coraz głębiej i głębiej, za każdym razem wycofując się odrobinę później. Jęknął w uniesieniu i zamknął niewidzące oczy, gdy wreszcie przyjemny ucisk dotarł tam, gdzie go najbardziej pragnął. Jego nogi zostały rozsunięte nieco szerzej, a następnie uniesione ku górze, by mogły spocząć na gorących, śliskich od potu ramionach. Każde kolejne pchnięcie sięgało coraz głębiej i głębiej, najpierw wyjmując mu z gardła pomruki, a z czasem zmuszając go do przeciągłych jęków i krzyków, jednak dalej nie czuł w sobie zwykłej w takich chwilach gwałtowności. I, co więcej, nie tęsknił za nią. Nie potrzebował jej.

Dojrzewający w nim ucisk nabrzmiewał powoli jak ciężki od miąższu owoc, obiecując lepką słodycz swego soku. Ich szepty i oddechy zalegały im obu na skórze, mieszając się z lśniącą na niej wilgocią potu i śliny, wnikając głębiej niż barwny tusz ich tatuaży, palce i usta splatały się w czułym uścisku, przekazując sobie to, czego w uniesieniu nie potrafili wypowiedzieć, wszystko skręcało się i zacieśniało, napierając na nich zapowiedzią zbliżającego się spełnienia. Nie wybiegali mu na spotkanie, wiedząc, że w końcu i tak je dogonią, a im później to nastąpi, tym intensywniejsze ono będzie. Mogli sobie pozwolić na luksus cierpliwości, choć z trudem im to przychodziło w mętnym od rozkoszy powietrzu. Coraz bardziej rozświetlony pokój stawał się zbyt mały, by pomieścić ich uniesienie, jednak już wkrótce przestało to mieć znaczenie. Z głębokim, wibrującym krzykiem powitali rozrywającym im nerwy dreszcz, który niemalże porażającym mrowieniem przeszył każdy fragment ich istnienia, pozostawiając ich nieziemsko lekkimi i spokojnymi.

Nawet nie potrafił opisać, jak bardzo był szczęśliwy i zmęczony. Nawet gdyby się postarał, nie zdołałby wyrazić, jak bardzo potrzebował tego cudownego braku masy i objętości, jak mocno pragnął opaść w te wybrane dla niego przez los ramiona. Nigdy nie mogło się wydarzyć nic ważniejszego od tej właśnie chwili, gdy ich spojrzenia się ponownie spotkały. Poczuł się dokładnie tak samo jak dawno, dawno temu, kiedy nieznajomy mu wtedy człowiek nagle stał się centrum jego pozbawionego kształtu wszechświata. Nie miał sił, by choćby mruknąć, nie wspominając o powiedzeniu czegokolwiek sensownego, ale na szczęście Kowboj wyratował go z opresji powolnym pocałunkiem.

– Ja ciebie też. – Rudowłosy gangster przygarnął go do siebie: – I ja ciebie też.

 


	7. Painting A Picture

Trochę nieswojo się czuł mając u siebie w domu kogoś, kto jeszcze dwa dni temu usiłował go zabić, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego niepokój był całkowicie bezpodstawny. Przywódca Świętych wyglądał na wyjątkowo zadowolonego z życia, a malujący się na jego twarzy spokój pogłębiał się za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na swego zastępcę. Jeśli do tej pory sprawiali wrażenie beznadziejnie w sobie zakochanych, to teraz już po prostu wychodzili poza znaną ludzkości skalę. Wciąż trzymali się za ręce lub jeden wisiał drugiemu na ramieniu, ale alfons jakoś nie podejrzewał, by ktokolwiek ośmielił się robić im z tego powodu jakiekolwiek wyrzuty – aż tak zdeterminowanych samobójców na tym świecie nie było.

– Nie rozumiem, co ci się w tym obrazie nie podoba. – Szef oparł brodę na ramieniu swego wybranka: – Nie lubisz sztuki nowoczesnej?

– Za co niby miałbym ją niby lubić? – Kowboj uniósł jedną brew.

– Za ponowne definiowanie kategorii piękna, poszukiwanie niestandardowych form wyrazu, angażowanie widza w odbiór dzieła oraz wychodzenie poza ramy ustalonych konwencji?

– … Shaundi znowu przyniosła jakieś ścierwo do palenia, tak?

– Filistyn!

– I mówi to ktoś, kto uważa robienie z ludzi marmolady za zajęcie o wiele bardziej relaksujące od malowania. – Ognistowłosy gangster uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Wyjąłeś to z kontekstu!

Zimos przewrócił oczami i poszedł do lodówki po browara. Ta parka zdecydowanie była siebie warta, nie ma co. Mógłby całe życie szukać drugich takich potępieńców (niekoniecznie w komplecie) i nie znalazłby ich aż do usranej śmierci. Choć nawet jemu samemu wydawało się to dziwne, mimo wszystko lubił te zwariowane dzieciaki i to nawet bardzo. Naturalnie mieli swoje lepsze i gorsze (czasem nawet koszmarne) dni, ale _summa summarum_ zawsze wszystko dobrze się kończyło. Poza tym, co tu dużo mówić, współpraca z nimi była niezwykle owocna – całe New Colvin należało teraz do Świętych, a co za tym idzie, znajdowało się w strefie _jego_ wpływów. Wprawdzie wciąż im brakowało dziewczyn oraz porządnego lokalu, ale zdobycie owych zasobów nie powinno być aż tak trudne. W gruncie rzeczy mieli wiele powodów do zadowolenia i spokojnie mogli to jakoś uczcić, na przykład porządną imprezą. Co mu przypomniało, że od naprawdę długiego czasu na żadnej nie był…

 


	8. Trojan Whores

Czasem trudno mu było podążać za ścieżkami, jakimi wędrował umysł jego ukochanego, ale wyszedł z założenia, że nie musi wszystkiego rozumieć. Dlatego też Major nie stawiał czynnego oporu, gdy Kierownik zawiózł go późnym popołudniem do myjni ich ulubionego sutenera, po czym zawlókł do garażu, gdzie stał feralny samochód, którym onegdaj wozili prostytutki po mieście, podobnie nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdy został dosłownie wepchnięty na tylne siedzenie. Zareagował dopiero, kiedy drugi gangster zaczął się na niego wspinać z figlarnym uśmiechem tańczących na jego wytatuowanych wargach.

– Wiesz, że mogą nas tu nakryć?

– Dzwoniłem przed wyjściem, Z nie ma w domu. – Boss nachylił się ku niemu i musnął ustami jego skroń, strącając mu nosem kapelusz z głowy: – A dziewczyny tu nie przychodzą bez powodu.

– I gitara… – Westchnął z zadowoleniem, gdy miękkie pocałunki spłynęły w dół jego policzka, zalewając pokrytą bliznami skórę wilgotnym żarem: – Ale dlaczego samochód?

– Bo chcę ci zrobić dobrze w _tym_ samochodzie. – Niski pomruk zawibrował na jego tętnicy, wyrywając mu z gardła cichy jęk: – Przeszkadza ci to?

– Nie. – Nie bez wysiłku przełknął ślinę: – Ani trochę.

Jego ukochany był bardzo, ale to bardzo utalentowany w zakresie doprowadzania go do szaleństwa, swymi miękkimi, sprężystymi wargami składając na jego ciele ciężkie od zachwytu i pożądania pocałunki. Zwykle takie pieszczoty spadały na niego gwałtownie i niemalże brutalnie, ale tym razem było inaczej – Szef wyraźnie się nie spieszył, pozwalając im obu jak najdłużej cieszyć się tą cudowną, niezwykle intymną chwilą, za co jego zastępca był mu wręcz niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny. Miał cichą nadzieję, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach jego luby nieco złagodnieje i przestanie ze wszystkim tak gnać przed siebie. Nie chodziło o to, że wcześniej nie czerpał satysfakcji z ich wspólnych chwil, po prostu… Akurat z nim wolał się kochać właśnie w taki sposób – z uwagą, cierpliwością i bez niepotrzebnych, gwałtownych ruchów.

Spod opadających mu powiek obserwował swego zwierzchnika, który najpierw przy pomocy zębów rozpiął mu pasek u spodni, a następnie (dalej bez użycia rąk) dobrał się do ozdobionych ćwiekami majtek, usuwając je sobie z drogi. Dawny ochroniarz z trudem powstrzymywał się przed poruszaniem biodrami, jednak rekompensował to sobie powtarzającymi się rytmicznie pomrukami. Po prostu uwielbiał chwile, gdy otulało go ciepło tych cudownych ust, a schowany za nimi język pieścił go ostrożnie, obiecując rzeczy, o których nie śmiał nawet marzyć.

Niestety, ich wspólna przyjemność została przerwana nieoczekiwanym sygnałem telefonu. Najświętszy Spośród Świętych mruknął z niezadowoleniem, jednak nie porzucił swego obecnego zajęcia, jedynie wyjął komórkę zza paska i podał ją swemu zastępcy. Ten z niechęcią popatrzył na wyświetlacz, mając nadzieję, że to nic istotnego, jednak niestety, dzwoniła Shaundi. Pani Porucznik raczej nie zawracała im głowy pierdołami i zwykle zignorowanie jej telefonu wiązało się z mało przyjemnymi konsekwencjami.

– Zwolnij… Muszę odebrać… – Popatrzył na Szefa przepraszająco.

Ciemnoskóry gangster jedynie skinął głową i wypuścił go z ust, biorąc przy tym głęboki wdech. Jego wargi były cudownie wilgotne oraz lekko obrzmiałe i wręcz prosiły się o głęboki pocałunek, który Major zamierzał na nich złożyć tuż po zakończeniu połączenia.

– No co tam, rybko? – spytał, przyciągając ku sobie swego ukochanego.

Aż skrzywił się, słysząc gniew w głosie dawnej hippiski. Zwykle dziewczyna była opanowana i wręcz nieludzko wyluzowana (głównie dzięki różnego rodzaju substancjom wspomagającym), jednak tym razem nastąpił wyjątek od wspomnianej normy. Z trudem przychodziło mu śledzenie jej opowieści o tym, co zamierza zrobić ich wspólnemu przyjacielowi, po czym westchnął ciężko.

– Nie, nie zabijaj Pierce'a dopóki tam nie przyjedziemy.

– Znowu się o coś pożarli? – Kierownik przewrócił oczami.

– Gorzej. Washington urządził imprezę, a ona chce mu za to wyrwać serce – stęknął, z trudem zapinając spodnie. – Musimy ich rozdzielić _zanim_ dojdzie do rękoczynów.

– Jak dzieci… Zupełnie jak dzieci…

† † †

– Skąd one to powyciągały?! – Przywódca Świętych błyskawicznie wskoczył za kanapę by wyciągnąć ukrytą pod nią broń.

– A po co ci to wiedzieć? – Kowboj obrócił głowę, by odłamki tłuczonego szkła nie trafiły go w twarz.

– A nuż się przyda…

– No jasne. – Prychnął z politowaniem: – Już widzę jak będziemy gdzieś biegać na golasa i naszym głównym zmartwieniem będzie znalezienia miejsca na broń i amunicję. Nie masz lepszych zajęć?

– Ej, wszystko się może zdarzyć…

Zmasowany ostrzał ze strony dziwek-zabójczyń chwilowo przerwał im ową fascynującą dyskusję na tematy fachowe, co rudowłosy gangster powitał z niemałą ulgą. Ostatnie, co mu było teraz potrzebne do szczęścia, to wizja Bossa wsadzającego sobie giwerę tam, gdzie niektórzy niegdyś nosili ogon. Nie, żeby musiał się jakoś szczególnie skupiać na swoim obecnym zajęciu – strzelanie do półnagich kobiet w krzykliwych wdziankach nie było żadnym wyzwaniem przy tym oświetleniu – po prostu wolał nie puszczać wodzy fantazji, bowiem jego ostatnie doświadczenia w tej materii nie były na tyle miłe, by chciał je powtarzać. Znaczy, generalnie finał był bardzo, ale to _bardzo_ przyjemny, ale zażenowanie, jakiego wcześniej doświadczył, zdecydowanie nie należało do jego ulubionych wspomnień.

– Skąd Zimos w ogóle wytrzasnął te dziewczyny? – Spytał Kierownik, gdy wpadli na siebie podczas nerwowych poszukiwań karabinu snajperskiego.

– Przecież już o to pytałeś – westchnął z pewnym znużeniem. – Ze swojego notesu.

– Przypomnij mi, czemu zabroniłeś mi go zabić?!

– Bo jest nam potrzebny, skarbie. – Cmoknął go w wytatuowany policzek i z rubasznym uśmiechem klepnął w tyłek: – Rusz się, te suki same się nie zestrzelą.

– I tak ubijesz wszystkie, zanim zdążę porządnie wycelować. – Stojący najwyżej w hierarchii wydął usta z niezadowoleniem niczym obrażone dziecko.

– Jedną ci zostawię biszkopciku, słowo – mruknął mu wprost do ucha i złapał za częściowo obnażony pośladek. – A teraz chodź.

Najświętszy Spośród Świętych przełknął nerwowo ślinę i skwapliwie pokiwał głową, przygryzając swoją mięsistą dolną wargę. Jego fioletowe oczy błyszczały niczym diamenty, jednak w miarę jak wzmacniał się nacisk na jego zaledwie częściowo osłonięte skórzanymi spodniami siedzenie, ciemniały coraz bardziej i bardziej, wypełniając się czystym pożądaniem.

– Dziewczęta, ręce przy sobie! – Pierce przebiegł przez pomieszczenie, przeładowując karabin: – Macie chyba coś do zrobienia.

W innych okolicznościach pewnie by go zwyczajnie zabili, ale tym razem Porucznik wyjątkowo miał rację – im szybciej usuną snajperki z sąsiednich dachów, tym prędzej będą mogli skończyć to, co zaczęli w samochodzie, a niczego tak bardzo nie pragnęli, jak właśnie tego.

 


	9. Pimps Up, Hos Down

– Wiesz co… – Oparł się ramieniem o ścianę, starając się opanować utrudniające mu chodzenie zawroty głowy: – Mam do ciebie prośbę.

– No? – Boss zakrył usta, nieco przy tym zieleniejąc od wzbierających w nim torsji.

– Następnym razem, kiedy będę się naśmiewał z twoich rozkmin, kopnij mie w klejnoty.

Obaj zaśmiali się, każdy w miarę swoich (na chwilę obecną mocno ograniczonych) możliwości, z trudem zachowując przy tym pozycję pionową. W ich aktualnej sytuacji niewiele więcej mogli zrobić – bo jaka reakcja była właściwa, gdy obaj biegali kompletnie nago po domu publicznym, będącym _de facto_ twierdzą Jutrzenki i musieli zrobić coś z przyniesioną im przez Zimosa bronią wraz z zapasowymi magazynkami?

– Masz to u mnie. – Przywódca Świętych palnął go delikatnie w ramię, po czym popatrzył na swoją drugą rękę: – Ty… Skąd ja wyciągłem Penetrator?

Obaj potrzebowali dłuższej chwili, by najpierw dotarła do nich waga tego pozornie beztroskiego pytania, a potem wręcz dojmująca zgroza wynikająca z potencjalnych na nie odpowiedzi.

– Z ci przyniósł – powiedział Kowboj powoli.

– Nie pamiętam, żeby…

– Z. Ci. Przyniósł – powtórzył z naciskiem, mając nadzieję, że sugestia porzucenia tematu trafi na podatniejszy grunt niż zwykle miało to miejsce.

– A… OK… Dobra. To _był_ Zimos.

– Co ja? – Zainteresował się jedyny ubrany członek ekipy, który na rzecz uczestnictwa w dyskusji porzucił oglądanie nagrań z kamer ochrony.

– Przyniosłeś mi Penetrator. Prawda? – Dziwne, ale ostatnie słowo zdawało się brzmieć wręcz błagalnie.

– Co? Aaaa… _Oczywiście_ , że ci go przyniosłem. – Alfons mimo wszystko miał choć odrobinę dobre serce, bowiem z ogromną emfazą pokiwał głową, starając się ukryć fakt, że jego słowa zabrzmiały niezbyt szczerze.

Z tym optymistycznym postanowieniem końcowym ruszyli przed siebie, starając się wyrzucić z pamięci ten przykry i całkowicie zbędny epizod. Na szczęście mieli całe mnóstwo innych obiektów, którymi mogli się zainteresować, bowiem Jutrzenka hojnie im sypnęła przeciwnikami, nie szczędząc nawet snajperów. Dopiero w piwnicy mieli chwilę na złapanie oddechu, z której to sposobności z chęcią skorzystali – wprawdzie haj im powoli zaczął mijać, ale nadal ani chodzenie, ani strzelanie nie były zbyt łatwymi przedsięwzięciami, zwłaszcza dla ich nieustraszonego wodza, który celnością nie grzeszył nawet bez ogłupiaczy.

– Chłopaki… Chyba dalej jestem nadźgany. – Kierownik ze zgrozą popatrzył na jedną z klatek: – Bo widzę Brutala w miniówie.

– Nie martw się, też go widzę, a _ja_ nic nie brałem. – Zimos niemalże upuścił swój umiłowany mikrofon: – I nawet nie próbuję cię pocieszać.

Wszyscy trzej poświęcili na obserwowanie tego dziwowiska chwilę o wiele dłuższą niż powinni, ale po prostu nie byli w stanie oderwać wzroku od czegoś tak druzgocącego. Z drugiej strony, nawet jeśli w ten sposób marnowali czas, miało to swoje niewątpliwe korzyści, bowiem dzięki temu wszystko, co jeszcze w swym życiu ujrzą, wyda im się wręcz nieskończenie piękne i ze wszech miar normalne.

– W sumie… Ciekawe, jak Pierce by zareagował na to cudo? – Major oparł ręce na biodrach i przekrzywił głowę.

– Przekonamy się. – Sutener wyciągnął komórkę i pstryknął fotkę sklonowanemu monstrum.

– Dlaczego ty się tak nad nim znęcasz? – Drugi po Bogu popatrzył na niego z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

– Usłyszałem o jeden dowcip o koniach za dużo. – Z uśmiechnął się podle: – Czas na zemstę, dziecino.

† † †

Shaundi westchnęła ciężko i rzuciła okiem na zegarek. Siedziała tutaj już dobre trzy godziny i powoli zaczęła nabierać podejrzeń, że tym razem nie ma do czynienia z żadną pokazową histerią, tylko prawdziwym, rzetelnym szokiem pourazowym. Nie, żeby była z tego powodu zachwycona – może i jej relacja z Washingtonem zwykle polegała na wzajemnym dogryzaniu sobie, ale w gruncie rzeczy darzyła go ogromną sympatią, wręcz myślała o nim jak o bracie. Był to jedyny poza Bossem i jego zastępcą facet, który nie czynił jej awansów i traktował ją przede wszystkim jak osobę, a dopiero w drugiej kolejności jako kobietę. Byłaby naprawdę niepocieszona, gdyby coś mu się stało, w związku z czym jego obecny stan mocno ją niepokoił – biedak od dłuższego już czasu siedział absolutnie nieruchomo na kanapie, wpatrując się tępym, niewidzącym wzrokiem w przeciwległą ścianę. Zwykle nic podobnego mu się nie zdarzało i nawet jak udawał, że dla odmiany myśli (no dobrze, zdarzało mu się to o wiele częściej, niż jego towarzysze byli skłonni przyznać), to zwykle nucił sobie coś pod nosem, albo chociaż tupał do rytmu. Teraz zaś przypominał… Roślinę. Bardzo zaniedbaną, podlewaną raz na ruski rok roślinę.

– Em… Szefie… – Rzuciła okiem w stronę kuchni, gdzie właśnie dokonywał się obiad: – Mam… Sama nie wiem. Problem?

– Co się stało, pszczółko? – W przejściu pojawiła się wytatuowana postać w samych bokserkach oraz fartuszkiem ozdobionym napisem „Kiss the Killer”, której warkoczyki były zebrane w niedbały kok przypominający gniazdo węży.

– Pierce odebrał telefon, po czym zamarł – odparła. – I tak mu zostało.

– A kto do niego dzwonił?

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? Dostał wiadomość. – Rozłożyła bezradnie ręce: – Ma na nie wspólny sygnał i to durny dosyć. Zupełnie jakby _ktoś_ się dorwał do jego komóry.

– … Czyli nie sprawdziłaś? – Kowboj wysunął się za swym absolutnie niewzruszonym owym przytykiem ukochanym i uniósł jedną brew, patrząc na nią z powątpiewaniem wypisanym na swej surowej twarzy.

– Ostatnim razem jak dotknęłam jego telefonu, usiłował mnie umówić na randkę z tym starym zbokiem Wongiem. – Wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie.

– Myślę, że tym razem nie zauważy.

Cała trójka zwróciła swe spojrzenia na wciąż otępiałego Porucznika, potem zaś na porzucony na stoliku przed nim smartphone. Po rozważeniu wszystkich za i przeciw, była hippiska ostrożnie sięgnęła po urządzenie i odblokowała je. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w ekran zaskoczonym i nieco zmieszanym wzrokiem, po czym westchnęła ciężko, czując, że to będzie naprawdę ciekawa, ale też ciężka rozmowa, do której powinna być o wiele bardziej naćpana, żeby ją przetrwać bez szwanku na psychice.

– Czy chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego Zimos wysłał mu zdjęcie Brutala w krótkiej spódniczce?

Jej zwierzchnicy natychmiast zrobili miny skończonych niewiniątek, co mogło oznaczać tylko dwie rzeczy – po pierwsze, doskonale wiedzieli, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi (lub nawet maczali w całej sprawie palce) oraz po drugie, dla własnego dobra, lepiej się było w temat nie zagłębiać. W każdych innych okolicznościach prawdopodobnie byłaby doskonale usatysfakcjonowana podobnym rezultatem, jednak w tym przypadku chodziło nie o nią, tylko o zdrowie umysłowe jej najlepszego przyjaciela, które na chwilę obecną wydawało się być poważnie zagrożone. Kategorycznie należało coś zrobić i brak dokładniejszych informacji wcale jej nie pomagał w podjęciu jakiejś sensownej decyzji.

– Dobra, zaraz to załatwię. – Kierownik ulitował się wreszcie: – Dajcie mi chwilę.

To powiedziawszy, sięgnął po własną komórkę i, po wybraniu numeru ze swej niebezpiecznie pokaźnej książki telefonicznej, zaczął prowadzić dość ożywioną rozmowę w śpiewnym, europejskim języku. Ciężko było stwierdzić na pewno, czego dotyczyła owa dyskusja, jednak najwyraźniej i on, i jego interlokutor byli w wyjątkowo dobrych nastrojach, toteż pozostali zebrani postanowili poczekać na jej rezultaty.

Tajemnica wyjaśniła się jakieś pół godziny później, gdy najpierw usłyszeli na dole szczęk rozbijanego skutera, a parę minut później z windy wysiadła wysoka, dość muskularnie zbudowana kobieta z ciemnofioletowymi włosami zebranymi w koński ogon. Ubrana była w niesamowicie podkreślający jej walory gorset, szorty oraz sięgające połowy uda buty na wysokim obcasie, zaś w ręku trzymała dużą, papierową torbę, z której wystawała ładnie zdobiona rękojeść potężnego bata.

– Mam piwo, świerszczyki, dmuchaną lalę i bykowca. – Głos nieznajomej damy był twardy i zdecydowany, podobnie jak jej postawa: – Gdzie pacjent?

– To twój ulubieniec. – Szef poklepał Washingtona po ramieniu i wyszczerzył się w zaiste paskudnym uśmiechu: – Pełen zakres usług, wszystko na mój koszt.

Europejka również się uśmiechnęła i bezceremonialnie poprawiła biust, by lepiej się prezentował w dekolcie obcisłego wdzianka. Dopiero w tym momencie Shaundi uświadomiła sobie, że chyba wie, na kogo patrzy i na chwilę zamarła ze zgrozy.

– Czy… Czy to ta rosyjska dziwka, o której nam Zimos kiedyś opowiadał? – Z pewnym niedowierzaniem popatrzyła na swego przełożonego.

– Yup.

– Miałeś mu pomóc, a nie go dobić! – Ręce jej niemalże z gaciami opadły: – Ostatnim razem tak go zajeździła, że dwa dni nie mógł chodzić!

– Nie umiem dostrzec w tym najmniejszego problemu. – Kowboj obojętnie wzruszył ramionami, po czym zwrócił się do usiłującej rozpiąć marynarkę Porucznika dziewczyny, uchylając przy tym ronda kapelusza: – Ptaszyno, zabierz go na pięterko, tam będziecie mieć trochę prywatności.

– _Спасибо,_ _Ковбой_ 1. – odparła niewiasta, przerzucając sobie wciąż obojętnego na wszystko Pierce'a przez ramię.

– … Ja wychodzę – oznajmiła kategorycznie Pani Porucznik, unosząc ręce nad głowę w geście poddania. – I nie wracam. Nie dziś. To dla mnie za wiele.

Myśl o opuszczeniu Washingtona w potrzebie niespecjalnie jej się podobała, jednak też musiała przyznać swemu wodzowi trochę racji – jeśli ekstremalny striptease połączony z ostrym seksem nie zrobi na gangsterze-celebrycie wrażenia, to mogą minąć całe tygodnie zanim się biedak wybudzi z marazmu. Naturalnie owa metoda nie należała do najsubtelniejszych, ale niezwykłe sytuacje wymagały odpowiadających im rozwiązań. Jedyne, co jej pozostało, to mieć nadzieję, że wszystko dobrze się skończy…

* * *

 

1Dziękuję, Kowboju.


	10. Wprowadził mnie do domu wina

To była jedna z tych nocy, gdy partia pokera wymuszała pełne napięcia milczenie przerywane jedynie rzucanymi raz na jakiś czas komendami. Lepki od niedbale rozlewanego piwa blat jak zwykle zastawiała masa syfu w postaci nigdy nie opróżnianych popielniczek, pustych szklanek bez właściciela, żetonów, używanych zamiast nich fantów oraz kapsli. Żaden z obecnych nie miał nabożeństwa do robienia z tym porządku, za bardzo bowiem byli zajęci grą, by się przejmować podobnymi drobiazgami.

Zebrane tego wieczora towarzystwo było co najmniej osobliwe, przynajmniej w pewnym zakresie. Pojawienia się Pierce'a i Zimosa należało się spodziewać, jak zawsze, gdy można było przegrać z trudem zrabowane pieniądze, jednak Oleg zwykle wybierał nieco bardziej rozwijające rozrywki, na przykład szachy. Angela musieli namawiać ponad pół godziny by wreszcie wypełzł ze swej nory, dlatego jego przybycie powitano owacjami na stojąco i otworzono z jego okazji burbona. Początkowo zamierzali ściągnąć również Shaundi i Kinzie, jednak tutaj Porucznik ostro zaprotestował – to miał być męski wieczór dla męskich mężczyzn, którym żadna baba nie będzie kazała używać podkładek pod kufle. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu nie mogli się z nim nie zgodzić. Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubili spędzać czasu z dziewczynami, po prostu… Oni sobie takie wieczorki wyobrażali inaczej, one inaczej i mogło dojść do niepotrzebnych sprzeczek na tym tle. A dziś nie było miejsca na takie bzdety – w końcu udało im się wdeptać Jutrzenkę w ziemię, zatem trzeba było świętować, a nie skakać sobie do gardeł. Ostatecznie zdecydowali się nie mieszać dam w swoje spotkanie, co może wszystkim wyszło na dobre. Dzięki temu piękniejsze przedstawicielki Świętych mogły się spokojnie udać na zabawę do Megaburdelu i uczcić kolejny tryumf nad Syndykatem wedle własnego widzimisię.

– Powiedz mi, Kowboju… – Pierce przechylił swoją butelkę, z niesmakiem konstatując, że już nic w niej nie ma: – Czemu ty w ogóle trzymasz z Szefem?

– Rozwiń pytanie. – Rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie znad trójki dam.

– Każdy ma swoje powody. Większości obecnych uratował życie i to co najmniej raz, ja to zupełnie inna historia, Shaundi… Lepiej nie pytać, bo pomyśli, że jedziemy jej po wieku. Ale ty? Byłeś już przy nim, gdy mnie werbował i ani razu żeś go nie odstąpił na krok. Ciekawi mnie, dlaczego.

W zamyśleniu sięgnął po swoją szklankę, na dnie której pływały ciepławe resztki burbona i upił łyk. To nie tak, że nigdy nie zadał sobie pytania „Co ja tutaj robię?”, ale zwykle nie musiał na nie odpowiadać. W końcu wiedział, co dokładnie go trzyma z tym postrzeleńcem i nigdy nie miał potrzeby ubierania tego w słowa. Tylko jak niby miały to wytłumaczyć innym?

_Jak kołek ostatni stał na rogu, zastanawiając się, co też ma, do kurwy nędzy, teraz ze sobą zrobić. Od dawna był już w drodze, więc brak konkretnych wytycznych nie przeszkadzał mu zbytnio, jednak raz na jakiś czas należało się zdecydować na dalszy kierunek podróży. Już od ponad godziny starał się podjąć tę wiekopomną decyzję i pewnie tkwiłby tak do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej gdyby nie to, że nagle musiał uskoczyć w bok przed nadjeżdżającym samochodem. Wóz był brudny, powgniatany i niemiłosiernie poobcierany, jednak to nie on budził wątpliwości – problemem zdawał się być raczej kierowca, który najwyraźniej w świecie nie potrafił prowadzić, bowiem szerokim ślizgiem wszedł w zakręt, taranując wszystko na swej drodze. Gdy pisk opon ucichł, cudem ocalały podniósł się z chodnika i szybko namierzył wzrokiem przeklętego pirata drogowego, zamierzając wypruć mu flaki. Raczej nie musiał się spieszyć, bowiem nic nie wskazywało na to, by jego ofiara zamierzała zbyt szybko uciec – na razie miała wyraźne problemy z wyjechaniem spomiędzy dwóch słupków._

– _Ty pieprzony kretynie! – Rąbnął pięścią w zmasakrowaną maskę: – Mogłeś mnie, do chuja wafla, zabić!_

– _To cudnie, słonko, ale nie mam… – Obdarzone o wiele za długimi jak na mężczyznę paznokciami dłonie mocniej zacisnęły się na kierownicy: – Cholera jasna!_

_Z oddali dobiegło ich przeraźliwe wycie policyjnych syren, które chyba zaniepokoiło ciemnoskórego kierowcę, bowiem jego szarpanina z drążkiem zmiany biegów stała się nagle o wiele bardziej gorączkowa. Nie, żeby przynosiło to jakiekolwiek efekty, ale jednak._

– _O nie, nawet se kutasie nie myśl, że stąd odjedziesz zanim się z tobą nie rozmówię! – Za nic w świecie nie zamierzał pozwolić temu szaleńcowi zniknąć bez uprzedniego poniesienie konsekwencji swych czynów._

– _To urocze, ale w takim razie wsiadaj._

_Ze złością pochylił się, żeby zajrzeć do szoferki i wygarnąć należycie temu patafianowi, jednak żadne słowa nie zdołały przecisnąć mu się przez gardło, więznąc w nim nieodwołalnie. Nigdy nie był osobą skorą do teatralnych wzruszeń, jednak też z pewnością nie spodziewał się ujrzeć kogoś tak… Zjawiskowego. Facet sam w sobie bez wątpienia był przystojny, nie ulegało to najmniejszym wątpliwościom, ale z takimi oczami żadne rysy twarzy czy budowa ciała nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia. Wystarczyło jedno ich ametystowe, zniewalające spojrzenie, by odebrać mowę absolutnie każdemu na tym przeklętym łez padole._

– _Ładuj dupę!_

_I bez dalszego namysłu wsiadł. Jak kretyn ostatni posłuchał nieznajomego i posadził swoje cztery litery w bez wątpienia kradzionej bryce, za którą jechało więcej radiowozów, niż kiedykolwiek w życiu widział. Prawdopodobnie w tym momencie powinien zwątpić ostatecznie w swój zdrowy rozsądek, jednak nie dana mu była chwila na podobną refleksję – ledwie rozpędzili się do setki, a na jego podołku wylądował niefrasobliwie rzucony tam pistolet._

– _Co ja mam z tym niby zrobić?!_

– _Adoptować! – warknął ścigany, ponownie kosząc na zakręcie wszystko, co tylko miało wątpliwy zaszczyt przed nim nie uciec. – Jasne, że strzelać!_

– _O nie, nie będę w nikogo pruć z tej giwery! A na pewno nie kiedy ty prowadzisz, kutasiarzu!_

– _Dobra, to łap za koło, ja będę w nich nawalał._

_Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, ten szaleniec faktycznie puścił kierownicę i wychylił się przez okno, żeby poczęstować depczącą im po piętach pogoń ołowiem. Jemu samemu nie pozostało nic innego jak tylko pospiesznie przejąć ster i kontynuować ucieczkę mimo dziwnej pozycji, jaką w tym celu musiał przyjąć. W sumie nie raz i nie dwa prowadził w o wiele mniej komfortowych warunkach, jednak to był pierwszy raz, kiedy czyjś tyłek wpierał mu się w ucho._

– _Gdzie jedziemy?! – krzyknął, gdy kolejna kula przebiła im przednią szybę, zaledwie o centymetr mijając jego skroń._

– _Byle dalej!_

– _Bardzo, kurwa, pomocne! – warknął, cudem unikając zderzenia z ciężarówką. – A jakieś konkrety!?_

– _Znajdź najbliższą myjnię, tam się schowamy!_

– _Człowieku, ja nie jestem ze Stilwater! Nie mam nawet pojęcia, gdzie jest nawet buda ze smażoną rybą i frytkami!_

– … _Jak jakąś znajdziesz, to się cholernie zdziwię. W lewo! Nie, nie to lewo, **moje** lewo!_

– _Przysięgam, jak tylko z tego wyjdziemy, to ci zrobię z dupy jesień średniowiecza! – wrzasnął, jakimś cudem mieszcząc się między dwoma samochodami dostawczymi. – Jeszcze mamy ich na ogonie?!_

– _Spokojnie, zaraz się znudzą! – Padła pełna bezpodstawnego optymizmu odpowiedź, z którą kontrastował trzask przestrzelonego na wylot lusterka: – Albo i nie. Szofer, gazu!_

– _ZABIJĘ CIĘ CHOLERNY ZJEBIE! ZATŁUKĘ CIĘ GOŁYMI RĘKAMI!!!_

_Jeszcze ponad godzinę musieli kluczyć w bocznych uliczkach, żeby gliny się zniechęciły tą zabawą w kotka i myszkę oraz dały im tak upragniony święty spokój. Gdy po wszystkim wreszcie dane było im się zatrzymać, obaj byli wręcz nieziemsko zmęczeni, jednak ich nastroje zdecydowanie się różniły – o ile jeden z nich był niezmiernie z siebie zadowolony, o tyle drugi dosłownie chwiał się na skraju załamania nerwowego._

– _Muszę się napić – westchnął w końcu, opierając czoło o schowek na rękawiczki. Wprawdzie zwykle unikał spożywania napojów alkoholowych, jednak tym razem zdecydował się na odstępstwo od tej reguły._

– _No i zajebiście. – Ponownie siedzący za kółkiem zbieg powoli zaczął wyjeżdżać zza krzaków: – Znam świetne miejsce._

– _O nie, nigdzie z tobą nie jadę. A na pewno nie będę z tobą chlał!_

– _Oj nie pierdol._

_Koniec końców, faktycznie wylądowali obok siebie przy ladzie w obskurnym barze, któremu nie starczyło gwiazdek nawet na zostanie podrzędną meliną. Jednak poza wątpliwymi walorami estetycznymi miejscówki, nie miał powodów do narzekań – piwo było niemalże zdatne do spożycia, szklanki nie raziły zbyt wyraźnymi plamami, a zebrani w lokalu tubylcy zajmowali się głównie własnymi sprawami, kompletnie ignorując przybyszów. Pewnie dlatego wreszcie udało mu się choć trochę odprężyć i w połowie drugiego piwa był niemalże gotów zapomnieć o dość rewolucyjnych wydarzeniach minionego popołudnia. Tym, co mu nijak nie pozwalało oderwać się od myślami od szaleńczego pościgu w poprzek wszystkich dzielnic, był siedzący obok facet, który z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem śledził wiadomości, zajmując się głównie bębnieniem wymanikiurowanymi palcami o blat._

– _Czy ty czegoś ode mnie chcesz? – Obrócił się ku niemu, starając się trzymać na wodzy swe mordercze żądze._

_Prawdopodobnie był to największy błąd, jaki mógł popełnić, bowiem na nic zdawały się wszelkie pokłady asertywności, kiedy się było dosłownie przewiercanym na wylot tymi zniewalającymi oczami. Ich niezwykły, jasnofioletowy kolor, intensywne spojrzenie oraz lekko uniesiona jedna brew czyniły z nich broń masowego rażenia, rzucającą na kolana wszelką podejrzliwość czy wrogość. Nie był w stanie się ruszyć, gdy ten wzrok spoczywał na jego twarzy, zupełnie jakby miał on jakąś magiczną moc._

– _Chcę, żebyś poszedł ze mną na górę._

– … _Ki chuj?_

_Odpowiedzią były miękkie wargi, które nagle, bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia znalazły się na jego własnych, z entuzjazmem napierając na nie coraz mocniej. Owszem, wiedział co dwoje dorosłych ludzi może robić, kiedy są pozostawieni samym sobie, jednak nadal był odrobinę zdumiony – może dlatego, że jemu samemu jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się dobierać do kogoś, kto go wcześniej zwyzywał. Co nie zmieniło faktu, że zamiast posłać tego palanta do diabła, czyli tam, gdzie najwyraźniej w świecie było jego miejsce, jedynie złapał go za postrzępiony podkoszulek i mocniej ku sobie przysunął, z gardłowym pomrukiem zatracając się w zmysłowej pieszczocie. Prawdę mówiąc, minęło sporo czasu od chwili, gdy po raz ostatni miał jakąś kobietę. Albo mężczyznę. W sumie mógł o wiele gorzej trafić. Może nie była to najrozsądniejsza decyzja na świecie, ale kiedy się jest ciągle w drodze, potrafi się wykorzystywać wszelkie nadarzające się okazje, więc nie zamierzał gapić się darowanemu koniowi w zęby._

– _Na górę – warknął pomiędzy pocałunkami. – Już._

_Był pewien, że to jeszcze adrenalina gra mu w żyłach, lub tutejsze piwo było trochę mocniejsze niż właściciel chciał przyznać. Normalnie nie usiłowałby nikogo rozebrać jednocześnie idąc po schodach, nie przygważdżałby obcego sobie człowieka do obdrapanej ściany w ciemnym, zatęchłym korytarzu i nie rzucałby na średnio czystą pościel kogoś, kto jeszcze niedawno uciekał gdzie pieprz rośnie przed stróżami prawa. A jednak teraz właśnie wszystko to uczynił i nie żałował ani trochę. Nie, kiedy był obdarzany tak szczerym, nieskrępowanym uśmiechem za każdym razem, gdy na chwilę się do siebie odsuwali by zaczerpnąć tchu. Nie, kiedy widział w tych dziwnych, nie dających mu spokoju oczach coś, czego szukał od dnia, gdy kopnął za sobą drzwi rodzinnego domu zatrzaskując je za sobą raz na zawsze – wolność. Ten dziwny szaleniec był… Wolny. Żył, szedł tam, gdzie chciał, robił, co chciał i nie zamierzał się przejmować żadnymi drobiazgami, które mogłyby mu stanąć na drodze. To chyba właśnie do czegoś takiego dążą wszyscy pozbawieni celu wędrowcy, czyż nie? Cóż, przynajmniej tak właśnie było w jego przypadku. Od lat po prostu szedł przed siebie, żywiąc nadzieję, że gdy już dotrze w to właściwe miejsce, rozpozna je na pierwszy rzut oka. Że któregoś dnia pokonana przezeń droga będzie tak długa, iż uda mu się wymazać wszystko, co było na jej początku. I teraz, gdy nagle znalazł się sam na sam z tym dziwnym, trudnym do uchwycenia w słowa człowiekiem, wiedział, że wreszcie dotarł dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał. Że jest w stanie robić to, czego pragnie, bez zastanawiania się, czy rzeczywiście czegoś powinien chcieć. Pewnie będzie musiał ponieść mniej lub bardziej rozbudowane konsekwencje swoich decyzji – bo te przecież zawsze istniały – ale przynajmniej chwilowo ich widmo było przytłoczone satysfakcją, jaką czerpał z samego aktu robienia właśnie tego, na co miał ochotę._

– On jest… Moją wolnością – powiedział w końcu, odstawiając pustą już szklankę.

Nie podejrzewał, by zebrani przy stole gracze naprawdę zrozumieli jego słowa, jednak najwyraźniej w świecie pojęli, że nie powinni się dopytywać i po prostu pokiwali w zadumie głowami, wracając myślami do trzymanych w ręku kart. Na szczęście ich zdanie na ten konkretny temat kompletnie go nie obchodziło – nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek trafił na kogoś, kto rzeczywiście będzie w stanie objąć swym umysłem to, co łączyło go z Szefem. Więź między nimi była unikalna, jedyna w swoim rodzaju i trzeba było być jej częścią, żeby naprawdę wiedzieć, o co w niej chodzi.

– Jak wam idzie? – Boss wyszedł z łazienki, wycierając głowę ręcznikiem. Bardzo rzadko grywał w karty, więc i tym razem spasował, jednak też nie ruszył z dziewczynami na pokaz męskiego striptizu, twierdząc, że woli nabijać się z nich zamiast ogłuchnąć od muzyki w burdelu.

– Zaraz oskubiemy Pierce'a do czysta. – Zimos nawet w takich chwilach nie porzucał mikrofonu, doprowadzając zebranych do czarnej rozpaczy.

– Żebyś się nie przeliczył…

Lekko podniósł głowę, czując za sobą znajome ciepło. Fiołkowe oczy z zainteresowaniem oglądały trzymane przezeń figury, oceniając jego szansę na wygraną, po czym na ozdobionych tatuażem wargach pojawił się łagodny uśmiech.

– Przyglądasz mi się. – Ciemnoskóry gangster brzmiał na nieco rozbawionego.

– Zabroń mi. – Odparł, nieco na niego napierając barkiem.

– Tobie można czegokolwiek zabronić?

– Już nie. – Uniósł z zadowoleniem jedną brew, po czym popatrzył na pozostałych graczy: – Sprawdzam.

Może i faktycznie przyjdzie mu źle skończyć w wyniku dokonanych przezeń wyborów. Ale wolał ten niepewny, pełen wzlotów i upadków hazard, niż dalszą drogę, która mogła nie mieć swego kresu. Wreszcie czuł, że naprawdę żyje, że coś ma i może to utracić, że nic nie jest w stanie go zatrzymać, ale jeśli spróbuje – znajdzie sposób, by nie dać się pokonać. Od zawsze pragnął tylko i wyłącznie tego i, znalazłszy to, nie zamierzał dać się tego pozbawić.

 


	11. The Ho Boat

Wprawdzie po ostatnich wydarzeniach kombinacja Zimosa oraz prostytutek kojarzyła się Przywódcy Świętych z obligatoryjną katastrofą, jednak póki co, wszystko szło jak po maśle – bez trudu udało im się dostać na pokład kontenerowca Syndykatu oraz zdjąć plączących się tam bez celu strażników, którzy wyglądali na niezwykle zdumionych ich pojawieniem się.

– W teorii wiem, że te zafajdańce z Jutrzni mają zryte dekle, ale to? – Kierwonik oskarżycielskim gestem wskazał poruszającą się rytmicznie pięść na pneumatycznym wysięgniku: – Oni są bardziej pokręceni ode mnie!

– No co? – Zimos rzucił mu beznamiętne spojrzenie: – Wszystko jest dla ludzi.

– Co tam macie? – Major z zainteresowaniem zajrzał alfonsowi przez ramię: – O! Zupełnie jak u mnie w akademiku.

– Chłopie, coś ty studiował?! – Obaj panowie popatrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem podszytym lekkim przerażeniem: – I gdzie?!

– … A co? Na podyplomowe się wybieracie?

– Po prostu nie sądziłem, że wszystkie uniwerki są jak ten w Stilwater. – Szef przewrócił oczami i z głuchym stęknięciem zabrał się za następny kontener: – Jakim cudem ludzie w ogóle się tam czegoś uczą?

– Nie wszyscy tylko piją i się rypią. – Sutener ponownie nie wykazał zainteresowania pracą fizyczną tylko przysunął sobie bliżej stojącą nieopodal dziewczynę: – Niektórzy po prostu są stale na tripie.

– Bardzo pociesz… – Drugi po Bogu z rozmachem otworzył drzwi i dosłownie zarył nosem w pierś Brutala: – Kurwa.

– No tak się składa, że nie. – Dawny ochroniarz sięgnął po wyrzutnię rakiet i przycelował ponad ramieniem swego ukochanego.

Pocisk przeleciał dosłownie dwa centymetry od głowy ciemnoskórego gangstera i trafił ich kolosalnego napastnika w sam środek czaszki, jednak Bossowi nawet nie drgnęła powieka – wiedział, że jego mężczyzna ma pewną rękę oraz niezawodne oko. Jako dwa osobne skurczybyki stanowili naprawdę spore zagrożenie dla mienia i porządku publicznego, ale razem tworzyli prawdziwą maszynę do rozkurwiania wszystkiego w kosmos. Dlatego też on sam również nigdy, _przenigdy_ się nie wahał i nie wątpił, gdy miał Kowboja u swego boku.

– Chryste! – jęknął Zimos, gdy czaszka monstrum eksplodowała, zaś jej zawartość rozsmarowała się po wszystkim i wszystkich dookoła, z jego firmowym płaszczem włącznie.

– Twardym trza być. – Mafiozo wzruszył ramionami: – Idziemy?

– Najwyższy czas. – Jego zastępca ruszył w stronę platformy na sterburcie: – Bo chyba wreszcie pojawiła się prawdziwa obstawa.

 


	12. Gang Bang

Jakkolwiek Viola DeWynter nie należała do jego ulubionych osób na świecie, rudowłosy gangster musiał przyznać, że nie umie w przynajmniej minimalnym stopniu nie szanować osoby, która potrafi podczas zmasowanego ostrzału odpalić windę na krótko. Wprawdzie szło jej to dość opornie, ale w sumie nie należało jej mieć tego za złe – nie sądził, by ktokolwiek inny z tu obecnych byłby w stanie prędzej uwinąć się z wyżej wymienionym zadaniem. Choć należało podkreślić fakt, że osłanianie jej pleców również nie było najłatwiejszą rzeczą pod słońcem.

– Czy ja właśnie trafiłem pilota w głowę? – Szef popatrzył krytycznie na wybuchający właśnie samolot, a następnie na trzymane w rękach pistolety.

– To ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie? – Major porzucił obserwowanie poczynań dawnej asystentki świętej pamięci szefa Jutrzenki i gwałtownie obrócił się ku niemu, mając nadzieję, że wymowne spojrzenie doprowadzi tego wariata do pionu.

– No.. Niby nie… – Kierownik nadal wyglądał na lekko oszołomionego: – Po prostu rzadko trafiam ludzi prosto w czerep.

– No to ciesz się chwilą, ale nie wstrzymuj ognia! – Oleg chwycił butlę z gazem i rzucił nią w kolejny odrzutowiec.

Najwyższy rangą gangster westchnął rozdzierająco i znów zabrał się za mordowanie żołnierzy STAG, jednak najwyraźniej nadal był pod wrażeniem swojego „wyczynu” (choć określenie „ślepy fart” byłoby o wiele bardziej adekwatne). Fakt, w zakresie celności Najświętszy Spośród Świętych zawsze był skończoną dupą wołową i podobne osiągnięcie należało uważać za niebywały wręcz sukces, ale też jego wierny przyboczny nie sądził, by był to powód do aż _takiej_ ekscytacji. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, tak rzadko udawało się Kierownikowi trafić w coś mniejszego od Brutala, że nieludzkim byłoby odmówienie mu prawa do tej chwili tryumfu.

Z zamyślenia wyrwała go bohaterska i niezwykle brawurowa zagrywka Kirrlova, który z nieoczekiwaną determinacją szaleńca rzucił się z gołymi pięściami na strzelający do nich pionowzlot. Do tej pory wszyscy uważali tajemniczego Rosjanina za jedną z bardziej zrównoważonych osób (przynajmniej w szeregach tego konkretnego gangu), jednakże w świetle najnowszych dowodów wypadałoby poddać tę tezę weryfikacji. Owszem, Święci znani byli ze swoich naprawdę szalonych działań, ale to było naprawdę coś.

– Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie będzie. – Boss popatrzył niepewnie za oddalającym się dawnym agentem KGB.

– Żartujesz? On jest niezniszczalny. – Kowboj uśmiechnął się z przekąsem i pociągnął go w stronę właśnie zmartwychwstałej windy: – Ale _nas_ to nie dotyczy. Chodź!

 


End file.
